Joint Patrol
by Nosono Takako
Summary: Hisana unexpectedly transfers squads to escape a bad past. Through the connections of her lieutenant sister, she is placed into the safety of squad six. She is able to forget the past and work at becoming a better soul reaper, until the past catches up with her and manifests itself into something atrocious. Very mature content, fairly dark, sexual and disturbing, readers be warned.
1. Transferred

**I'm going to reiterate if you did not read the summary, that there are very mature themes and subjects in this story. They come at you right away so DO NOT READ if you can't handle it or don't understand any of it.**

* * *

><p>Renji and Rukia were walking together on a joint patrol, talking casually while staying alert for anything out of the ordinary. The trees rustled overhead and the moon cast a faint glow on the surrounding white-washed walls.<p>

"So how did the introduction go?" Rukia asked.

"Your sister seems naturally shy upon meeting new people and you know how Captain Kuchiki hardly says anything normally. It was stiff," Renji responded dully, referring to the brief meeting that Hisana had to go through before being formally accepted into a new squad. "Maybe she'll reel him in like she does unwittingly with other men. It would be good for her after the incident and good for my captain to lighten it up with us squad members." It was clearly a jive but it rubbed Rukia the wrong way.

"What exactly do you mean?" Rukia asked mildly offended.

"I happen to be a man who talks to other men and hears them talking. She's something of a commodity among us. I've heard some pretty sick things about-"

"I don't need to hear them repeated." Rukia reminded a bit harshly. She was all at once disgusted by those people who admired Hisana and slightly envious of her older sister.

"Right, I was just saying." Rukia knew full well the incident Renji had mentioned. Hisana had been forced into it against her will and cried in her room the entire night out of guilt for even remotely enjoying it. Captain Aizen had taken full advantage of her older sister, a subordinate of his. Apparently he had locked her into the squad library and forcefully performed oral on her. When she came home a hot mess explaining, rather guiltily, what happened, Rukia had urgently suggested she transfer squads. Luckily, explaining the situation briefly to Renji, he was able to pull a few strings and get her into squad six on short notice. It was an amazing feat, really, and Rukia was impressed with how Renji pulled it off. Squad six had long since stopped taking female applicants years ago for a number of reasons mostly pertaining to the Captain's much desired privacy and peace of mind. So there was no shortage of women in the sixth, however there were equally just as many men- as the captain preferred them to help him with certain missions instead of the women.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm so irritable. I should be thanking you for helping my sister out in such a big way. And your honor about keeping the reason quiet is also appreciated." Rukia smiled up at him and he shyly looked away.

"It was nothing."

"Actually it's incredible. How did you get him to accept her application?"

"It wasn't easy," He mumbled guiltily.

"_Absolutely not," Byakuya replied without so much as a pitch change in his tone or the bat of an eyelash._

"_Captain, it's alright. She won't bother you. You don't even have to seat her."_

"_I do not take chances on the uncertain based off my lieutenant's clearly unstable emotions about the topic. And, if she's been seated in her respective squad it would look bad to not place her in a similar seat here."_

"_So you will accept her?"_

"_If you offer me the reason for this sudden die-hard insistence, I will mull it over at a later time." Renji frowned, recalling the promise he made to Rukia to keep the issue mute. _

"_I can't."_

"_Then I gainsay the request." Byakuya said finally, turning back to his work. As he filled out important documents, Renji silently debated whether or not he should be truthful. He made his decision and went to lock the door to Captain Kuchiki's office. Byakuya, upon seeing his Renji's actions put his brush down and watched his jittery lieutenant bow his head slightly._

"_I will tell you and I know on your honor that you will never tell another soul about it." Byakuya ignored Renji's childishness at stating the obvious. "It's about Captain Aizen…" _

_When Renji finished explaining Captain Kuchiki paused for a moment, his face more deadpan than ever._

"_I see. This is her application?" He said picking up the papers Renji had placed on his desk earlier that morning and Renji nodded, watching in surprise as his captain picked up his brush. "She's the ninth seat of squad five currently. We already have a ninth seat."_

"_What about the tenth seat position that recently became open for applicants?" Renji proposed._

"_It would look suspicious and inelegant if she were not seated at least as eighth seat or lower. The reason for her transfer would become apparent if she settled for a lower seat."_

"_I don't believe we have a seventh seat, Captain."_

"_We do." Byakuya responded pointedly. "I have no choice but to give her the sixth seat. You should pray her abilities are good enough for the tasks awaiting her. She just might wish she was back in squad five."_

"_I must admit I haven't ever seen her fight. But I swear to train her myself if her abilities are not up to par." Renji bowed as his captain placed his seal of approval on her application. _

"_I must note, this is the first request you've ever submitted for a stat transfer. I can't help but wonder if the girl's connection to a certain lieutenant of squad thirteen might have something to do with it." Renji fought and masked his embarrassment well. _

Rukia returned home late from the patrol and Hisana was sitting in their shared room, clutching her transfer letter.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be the sixth seat. I'm not strong enough." Hisana mumbled to herself.

"Relax, Renji is going to start your training first thing tomorrow, so rest up." Rukia said startling her sister.

"You know my kido is better than my swordsmanship."

"Believe me, I understand that feeling. But Renji is a great swordsman. He'll help you a lot. Just don't ask for pointers in kido. You might get your eyebrows blown off." Rukia smiled and Hisana giggled slightly before settling down into her bed for the night.

"How was the patrol?"

"Uneventful." Rukia yawned. "Good luck tomorrow if you leave before me."

"Thank you." Hisana said falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Dressed in her uniform and making her way to the barracks of the sixth which was fortunately on the other side of the Seireitei from the fifth, Hisana was surprisingly calm. How different could the entire sixth squad be from her old one? She loved her old squad she just detested its captain; it pained her to leave her friends behind. Stepping through the gates she was greeted by lieutenant Abarai himself. She bowed and greeted him formally.<p>

"I hope you're ready for training all day. It's going to be a very packed schedule this week so this may be the only time this month I can gauge your abilities."

"I understand, sir." She said determined to make a good impression. Of course, the good impression didn't last very long after their first sparring match on the training grounds. She was thrown across the field, feet over head, rolling and skidding to a dirty, grass-stained stop. Flushing, Hisana saw Renji looking over her with concern.

"I hope you aren't too hurt," he offered his hand and she took it to get back up.

"I'm alright."

"Show me the second stance again, and hit my blade as hard as you can." He instructed. She nodded and lunged, her shoulders trembling with all the strength she could muster. She could barely budge his blade. "That won't do. Especially if your opponent is larger than you." He tossed his sword down and pushed up one of her sleeves.

"Um, what-"

"You have hardly any muscle on these arms. What did you do in squad five?"

"Mostly paperwork."

"Ah, well, I can show you the basic techniques but after that we are going to start strength training your muscles." The entire day was a grueling workout for Hisana and she kept up with Renji as best as she could. By sunset she was sprawled on her back, so sore and tired she didn't know if it was worth the trip home to sleep when she had the soft grass beneath her.

"I take it you'll want to stay in your room in the barracks tonight."

"If it isn't too much trouble." Hisana responded sitting up and fastening her zanpakuto to her belt. She proceeded to follow Renji back to the barracks. There was an unsure silence between them. She had known him since he was a young boy with Rukia back in the rukongai. But he had always been Rukia's friend and never really spent time near Hisana.

"Well, you picked a good night to board in the barracks. The only other person staying will be the captain and he's silent as the grave so you'll have plenty of peace and quiet."

"I see. Is he…a good captain?" She asked softly and worriedly. Renji looked down at her concerned expression and smiled.

"He's a little rough around the edges in terms of no sense of humor or um, well, emotion, but he treats everyone justly and respectfully." He said as they walked through the squad six gates. He pointed her over to the large lodging and gave her a key. "It's not too hard, your room number is based off of your rank. The captain is room one, I'm room two, and you're room six."

"Simple enough," She smiled taking the key. "Where should I go in the morning?"

"Report to headquarters for a meeting with Captain Kuchiki. He'll want to speak with you after I turn in my report. He always meets with new recruits. After that, you can go into the squad lounge where we usually eat our morning meal as a group." She bowed.

"Thank you for your patience today, lieutenant. I really appreciate all that you taught me."

"Don't mention it. You're part of our team now. We wouldn't be a team if we didn't help each other out, now would we?" Hisana smiled and waved as he walked home. She went into the lodging and realized her room was on the third floor, so she climbed two flights of stairs and found her room was right next to them. She slipped the key into the door and slid it open before locking it behind her. Lighting the lanterns, she saw a nice open room with rolled up bedding, a built-in closet, empty chests with a small mirror perched atop, and a closed window. She went to slide it open and gasped at her view of the entire Seireitei. It was breathtaking from her viewpoint to see the stairs above mingle with the bobbing lantern light below. She smiled. For the first time in a long time, Hisana felt comfortable and somewhat safe.

_The harassments had started not long after her entrance into the thirteen court guard squads. She was seated immediately as the ninth seat of the fifth division for her kido skills. Her sister was already lieutenant of the thirteenth by the time she graduated, merely because Rukia had gone off with Renji to become soul reapers well before she ever considered it a possibility for herself. _

_At first, Captain Aizen was indifferent to her. She was able to make many good friends in the fifth with her soft-spoken ways and gentle politeness that attracted many to her for sympathies or a friendly and genuine conversation. She hadn't thought much about her captain's growing amounts of summons to his office. She would show up and accept the paperwork he had for her before returning to her own shared office. However, the more she appeared in his own office, the longer he kept her. His usual excuse was he needed things around the room cleaned or put into order, which she didn't mind so much. She was low on the totem pole of authority and mundane tasks such as cleaning usually fell to people in her position._

_But as these requests increased over the years and as she would clean and tidy up the things in the room, she could feel his eyes following her and watching her steadily. Eventually he started to say very inappropriate things to her, making her very uncomfortable and embarrassed. It was when he started trying to touch her here and there that she knew she couldn't last much longer in the squad. She kept all of these happenings from her sister until one very agonizing circumstance in the squad library._

The next morning she reported to the Captain's office, awaiting permission to enter. When he finally consented she stepped in and bowed. He had his back turn to her.

"My lieutenant has informed me that you're ability with the sword is impressive." Confused, Hisana wondered why Renji reported a lie. Unable to think about the reasons, she barely got her sword out in time to block the captain's falling blade. The blow of his zanpakuto sent her sliding back until her spine snapped against the wall and he had only used one arm to do it.

"W-what-"

"It appears he lied." Captain Kuchiki sheathed his sword and turned from her with an air of disappointment. "You may go." In utter bewilderment and humiliation she headed for the lounge where most of the squad sat sequestered in their own friendly and rather open clique-corners. Yet she picked a spot to sit alone to begin eating her breakfast. To her surprise a young man came and sat beside her.

"You must be the new sixth seat, I'm the fourth seat. Akitada is the name."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hisana." He smiled.

"Well, Hisana, here at squad six we try not to isolate ourselves from one another too much. We get enough of that from our captain, who I'm sure has his good reasons. But as a team we like to be inclusive." They went onto to discuss random topics over the day's first meal. One of which was Akitada's graduation honors in law. He seemed really passionate about it and got excited when he explained it to her. She thought about how nice it would be if she had found a subject that got her so happy and worked up. She also thought about how much it wasn't a coincidence that most of the members of the squad she talked to that day had in some way been intellectually tied to laws and the governing of the Seireitei. The sixth squad held firm to its reputation for upholding laws strictly and obediently.

Over the next few months, Hisana would train by herself with the routine lieutenant Abarai had haphazardly created for her to improve her strength in order to wield her zanpakuto more efficiently and confidently. When he got the time, Renji would spar with her himself and note on what still needed improving in his absence. She learned quickly that regimen was sacred as a member of the sixth squad and if it wasn't difficult and pushing one to their limits, it wasn't good enough. So she would force herself up early in the mornings, meet with the other early risers of the squad for breakfast which almost always included the Captain himself and mostly other men. She would eat a moderate meal that she disciplined herself to become accustomed to: only healthy super-foods and protein. Then she would get straight to her paperwork that was evenly divided among the top ten seats with the exception of the Captain who had his own special work to complete. She found the paperwork of the sixth was also much more intellectually challenging as most of it was a result of legal proceedings or theoretical law. It was a good exercise for stretching her mental capacities.

She'd finish or break for a light, bland lunch consisting usually of rice and some sort of fish, before heading to the training fields to complete her usual strength routine. She'd then go to her room in the lodgings for a quick bath before dinner at the squad lounge usually by herself. Most people went out with friends for dinner but seeming her daily routine was so strict she hadn't much time to make as close relationships with her fellow squad members as she had when she was in the fifth squad. So she ate alone and allowed her last meal to be the richest of the day. Then she'd returned to her lodgings to read or just unwind. If it was a particularly stressful day, she'd head to the kido wall. The wall was designed to withstand all kido attacks and simulate bakudo attacks. It was also a bona fide way of getting out her frustrations. Within the year, she had pushed all of her capacities well beyond her assumed limitations and her confidence was slowly gaining on her.

When it was officially her first year anniversary as the sixth seat, she physically noted how she was much stronger and agile than she had ever been before with thanks to Renji. She still didn't believe she was anywhere near the power a sixth seat should possess but she was getting much closer.

She had accompanied Renji to a Captain's meeting to keep him company while he waited for their captain, as well as go over her progress in training. They wound up mostly talking to Rukia, however. Hisana saw considerably less and less of her sister now that she basically lived on the squad six grounds. It was nice to see her for a change. When the Captains began to file out, Hisana was thankful that Captain Kuchiki was the first one to leave so that she and Renji could get out faster. But it wasn't fast enough to escape what she had been trying to avoid. She heard the poisonous voice of the man who stole something of hers that never belonged to him in the first place.

"My, what a lovely surprise. My former ninth seat." Hisana quietly hoped for her Captain and Lieutenant to keep walking so she wouldn't have to respond but they stopped to face Aizen, forcing her to do the same.

"Hello, Captain Aizen." Hisana said stiffly.

"There is no need to be so formal with me. We were after all, so very informal while you were under my jurisdiction." Her face turned red with frustration and anger. Seeing this, he smiled. "Of course, I suppose you're under Captain Kuchiki's control now and as a sixth seat no less." Captain Kuchiki nodded.

"I suppose it's also been a year, hasn't it?"

"And two months and ten days." She added for effect.

"It seems you missed me. Just know that there will always be a position for you in my squad should you ever wish to return." He smiled before passing with lieutenant Hinamori. Renji saw the tears welling in Hisana's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Renji muttered reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it away not saying anything.

"Carry on, Captain." Hisana said curtly. Seeing her obvious distress, Captain Kuchiki ignored the fact that she just gave him an order and continued the walk towards their division. The second they passed through the gates she didn't wait for her captain to dismiss her, instead she ran to the lodgings trying to hide her tears from those she nearly mowed down on her hellish race towards her room.

Once locked inside she flopped face first onto her bedding, she beat her fist against the ground. She had spent her entire year trying to recover her self-awareness and trust only for him to tear it down in mere minutes. She hated the man. She wanted to expose who he really was, but in doing so she'd go down with him as the weak girl who couldn't resist his advances. She shook the images that plagued her mind refusing to return to that day of abuse and of what she was pretty sure was a form of rape.

Late that night was just the night to use the kido wall. Outside on the training field alone she angrily cried as she roughly practiced her kido. Luckily she was the only one left on the grounds so she shouted the incantations with as much rage as she wanted.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado number 33 Sokatsui!" The light fizzled and fell flat in front of her. When she couldn't get that particular hado to work as powerfully as she wished she placed her hands on her head and dropped her head back, breathing hard.

"You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your kido. It will become sloppy and useless." A low voice commanded. She turned around in bewilderment to quickly bow to her captain.

"Forgive me, Captain Kuchiki, I did not think anyone was on the perimeter tonight." He was dressed for sleep and she realized she had awaken him with her shouting and explosions.

"Try it again." He commanded. She obeyed, getting ahold of herself, repeating the incantation and watching in amazement as the spell burst forth from her hands in a powerful slam that shook the kido-resistant wall. She bent over panting from the energy it took. He stared at her. "No one informed me of your abilities with kido."

"I never thought my skills were anything special enough to tell people about."

"You lack faith in yourself." He observed critically. "That is a poor quality to possess. One who cannot put faith in themselves will be unable to trust their abilities and at worst, be unable to trust their zanpakuto."

"It's impossible to put faith in oneself if one can be so easily manipulated by others!" She burst out turning her head away from him. She forced a stiff bow and an inclement apology before walking past him.

In the morning she dreaded going to breakfast knowing she'd have to face Captain Kuchiki after her maltreatment of him the other night. As she slid back the door to the lounge she saw next to nobody inside. She figured it must have been one hell of a party that the others had attended over the weekend and assumed many were hung over in their rooms, accounting for the two other squad members talking softly and tiredly to one another over hot cups of tea, and the Captain looming over a book in hand and an untouched plate of food. Walking in, she greeted everyone in the room softly and abashedly. The two unseated members barely acknowledged the greeting but her captain just gave her an unreadable look. She walked over to a space to prepare herself tea, near where he was standing. When the tension reached a point she couldn't ignore she turned to him out of the blue and bowed at the waist.

"I sincerely apologize for my behavior the other night. It was rude and ungracious way of me to respond to your suggestions, Captain." Hisana bowed deeply.

"I too meant no insult. Simply constructive criticism. I realize now that your temperament was in no disposition for such feedback." She blinked when she realized he had just apologized to her. _The captain treats everyone justly and respectively, _she reminded herself of the lieutenant's words and looked up at Captain Kuchiki with a sort of awe as he walked past her indifferently to leave the room.

She went to turn back to her tea when she realized he hadn't touched his plate of food because there were two plates prepared. One was empty, save a few crumbs, the other ready to be eaten. What stunned her even more was that it had been prepared to her specific morning preferences. She guiltily picked the plate up along with her cup of tea and went to sit near the other two to merely listen to their conversation and make no attempt of joining in. Her captain was clearly expressing concern of her and she had so rudely dismissed the first attempt the previous night. Had her character fallen so low? To the point where she couldn't even recognize kindness when it was being offered to her? She cursed Aizen once more in her mind. He had stolen much more from her than she had at first realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Because I have clinicals for the next month ( a 9 to 5 that doesn't get paid) it will be really hard to update the other two stories. So naturally, here is a story I have been working on when I get writers block for the others. It was supposed to be a one shot and it turned into something a lot darker. Autumn does that to me. I hope you like chapter one! Chapter two to come soon! ...f***ing Aizen...

I really wanted to try to write a bleach themed story in the Seireitei again. I've tried many times before and failed to do it justice. I feel like this doesn't fall as short as previous attempts of mine. Also I'm trying REALLY hard to keep Byakuya in character and it's a pain in my rear and I will probably fail later on but I did try!

Oh yeah, and this is like still way back in the soul society arc and I sort of omit Ichigo from existence in this story so sorry, but I do that sometimes. Rukia is a lieutenant here, though, because I figured with Hisana still alive and everything there is no "nii-sama" and Rukia gets placed appropriately right away. So, half-sorry for the changes and the darker themes and tones!


	2. Robbed and Riled

Renji had been keeping a close tab on Hisana for all of her time with squad six. He knew she got up at four in the morning every morning except for Saturdays. He knew she did paperwork from 5:30am to noon. After that, five hours were dedicated in her day to training. Then she'd disappear for the night doing who-knows-what in the lodgings. All he knew is that she hadn't been out for a drink in a year. He had other concerns too, and so he decided to pay Rukia a visit, meeting up in a popular teahouse.

When he walked inside and went to the proper room he found her already drinking. There was a drink waiting for him there as well.

"Long day?" He asked moving to sit beside her.

"You have no idea."

"I'm afraid it's about to get longer." Rukia let out a sound of disgust before talking a gulp of her drink.

"What is it?"

"Your sister." Rukia straightened up.

"What about her? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually. She's running herself ragged. She hasn't taken a real day off since she joined my squad. She hardly talks to anybody in the squad. She hasn't been out in a whole year to spend time with anyone. It's not healthy for a person to be so alone!"

"Are you that concerned about my sister?" Rukia smiled smugly.

"It's not like that!" Renji defended with a slight tint across his face.

"Honestly, Hisana always has been a solitary person. Sure she likes having friends but she doesn't need them to make her happy."

"Rukia, Captain Kuchiki socializes more than she does on a daily basis." Rukia choked.

"Good one!"

"I'm serious." Renji responded, unphased. "Something's wrong with her and you're going to find out. Which is why I invited her here tonight for dinner and drinking, of course, I may have signed the invitation with your name-"

"Renji!" Rukia complained. "I was hoping we could catch up tonight." Rukia showed her disappointment, her hand resting on her glass. He sighed, bending his head down to fulfill the desire in her eyes for a kiss. It was a quick, rough kiss, as she usually liked it and when he pulled away she gripped the front of his uniform, leaning in for more but he did not consent to her advances.

"I couldn't stay tonight anyway. The captain said he had something important to go over before tomorrow so I have to report to him tonight." Rukia sighed.

"I shouldn't keep you from your duties," Renji mumbled something before the door slid open and Hisana stood there dressed up in a nice kimono and with her hair put up and pinned back in an obvious effort to have a nice night out for the first time in a long time with her sister. Seeing Renji, she recoiled somewhat with a light blush. She hadn't wanted to run into any fellow squad members.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Renji would be joining us tonight-"

"I'm not! Don't you worry, I'm leaving now in fact!" Renji got up and left. Hisana went to sit across from Rukia and before she could protest, Rukia ordered some sake for them both. She poured her sister some and Hisana stared down at it. Rukia looked at her sister's new robe.

"That is quite a beautiful kimono," Rukia complimented in awe. Hisana smiled lightly.

"There are a few perks to being moved up to a sixth seat position."

"But surely you've been spending money on going out with some of your new friends?" Hisana looked down peevishly.

"I…I haven't had the opportunity to."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been busy," Hisana said carefully sipping her sake before spluttering and coughing from the intensity of the ferment.

"You cannot be that busy," Rukia responded gently. "I'm a lieutenant and I still have plenty of time after I finish my work."

"Yes, but I have to train extra in order to be worthy of my position."

"You needn't prove anything, Hisana. You have been kept at the sixth seat for a reason. Captain Kuchiki could have demoted you by now." Rukia poured herself another flask. "In fact, he didn't even have to accept you into the squad."

"I suppose you're right," Hisana said taking another sip. "How is your captain, by the way?"

"He's been pretty ill lately. Every time he tries to tell someone what's wrong he chokes and sometimes it gets so bad he'll lose consciousness."

"That is strange. What has the fourth said about it?"

"They don't know. It's not poison, it's nothing to do with his spirit particles being rearranged or tampered with. They are just as confused but we do suspect someone or something to be behind it."

"Is it contagious?"

"Actually no," Rukia said looking at her sister. "This really could be something serious." Hisana bit her lip.

"I didn't mean to turn the conversation so solemnly."

"How about you tell me about how Captain Kuchiki is? I've heard he can be very intimidating." Hisana smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'd have to agree with that."

"I think he's just lonely. Renji tells me about how he keeps to himself all the time and lives basically in the sixth division and when he goes to his own home he has no family to come home to."

"I didn't know he had no family." The doors slid open and the lieutenant of the tenth squad stood there with a face of absolute delight.

"I thought I heard someone talking about how beautiful the sixth seat looked tonight!" She exclaimed tipsily, she held a huge bottle of sake. And by the way she was flinging it around, it sounded full.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," Hisana bowed politely and Rangiku gave out a spluttering, high-pitched sound of delight.

"You're soo nice! I'm Matsumoto, Rangiku lieutenant of the tenth squad! You must be the Hisana I've heard so much about! Momo always talks about how great you are,"

"Lieutenant Hinamori?" Hisana asked, surprised. She barely even talked to Momo when she was still back in squad five.

"She said you were the kindest women she had ever met and I suppose she's right,"

"Rangiku!" Momo exclaimed embarrassedly, poking her head through the doorway. Matsumoto turned around and waved her friend eagerly into the room. "We can't just impose on these two. Forgive us Rukia, Hisana," She turned to Hisana and bowed respectfully. Rukia smiled at the opportunity for her sister to get to know more people.

"It's no problem. Please, have a seat and join us!" Rukia invited and Rangiku happily plopped down.

"Now you're talking." She poured them both flasks of her own sake but Hisana hardly touched it. Rukia, on the other hand, drank hers socially with the other two. "So, Hisana, how are you liking squad six?"

"It's just fine, a little bit of a hard work every now and then, but it's such a tranquil atmosphere."

"How wonderful. I'm glad you're liking your new squad, though everyone back at squad five was surprised and sad to see you go." Hisana bit her lip and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, I had been thinking about it for much longer, I guess I just never really told anyone." Hisana laughed softly.

"You are too cute," Rangiku said, slipping deeper into a drunken stupor. She flung her arm around Hisana's shoulder and ogled her robe. "And you have an adorable fashion sense. I'd ask to borrow this outfit but I doubt my boobs would fit!" Hisana blushed.

* * *

><p>Cup after cup disappeared. Hisana allowed herself to go a little past her limits but then put her foot down to refuse any more drinks from Rangiku. Momo only had one flask while Rangiku seemed to keep packing the liquor down. Rukia kept up fairly well, to Hisana ultimate surprise. But she too reached her breaking point, refusing in a slurred voice to have no more liquor. That's when Momo and Hisana called quits on the drinking and went to help their two companions to their feet. Momo left first, easing Rangiku out the door gently. Then, with Rukia's arm around her shoulder, Hisana walked her younger sister slowly towards her barracks in the thirteenth. Rukia was a fairly angry and tired drunk so the going was tough.<p>

"I feel so dizzy," She complained, her free hand pressed against her forehead.

"You shouldn't have had so much to drink. In fact, I'm surprised you could take so much liquor,"

"I may be small, but I've had lots of practice!" Rukia boasted. "Renji and I used to drink together all the time,"

"I wasn't aware," Hisana said sweetly, trying to keep her sister's attention to keep her from falling. Rukia began slouching forward and Hisana locked her knees to keep her sister upright before they continued their lagging walk.

"He's such an idiot sometimes! He's been avoiding me for six months and he thinks I haven't noticed?" Rukia raised her voice causing many shinigami passersby to turn and stare.

"Shh, Rukia, it's alright. Lieutenant Abarai has been very busy, he's got a big mission coming up, remember?" Hisana sweetly hummed, calming Rukia somewhat.

"It's like there has been a riff between us since the academy. He doesn't have time for me when he's got his other friends, Momo included," People began whispering and Hisana blushed scarlet.

"Please keep your voice down, and stop naming names," She gripped Rukia's arm on her shoulder more tightly as Rukia struggled to keep her feet in a straight line. When they got to the thirteenth, peaceful gardens unfolded in every direction around them, including up; an impressively large trellis stuffed with hanging wisteria blossoms dropped down like Spanish moss, filling the air with a pungent but airy perfume. Across the gardens, walking out of his captain's quarters was the other lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. He saw Rukia and a tender smile lightened his features. Hisana had her sister hobble in that direction.

"I see my fellow lieutenant has enjoyed herself tonight," Kaien commented.

"Yeah! Hisana and I were able to hang out with Lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori." Kaien peered at Hisana and his smile grew bigger.

"I've never met you before, though I've heard nothing but good things about you! I'm Kaien Shiba, co-lieutenant of squad 13, great to meet you!"

"I'm flattered." Kaien's face fell.

"Boy, you really are sisters. Neither of you know how to give proper greetings to your superiors," Confusedly, Hisana bowed, slumping Rukia forward with a groan.

"It's my pleasure to meet you lieutenant Shiba, I'm Hisana, sixth seat of the sixth division." She recited nervously and Kaien laughed heartily.

"You sure are two peas in a pod. Let me help you," He leaned forward and caught Rukia into his arms in an alarming style suggesting they were much closer than they let on. As he carried Rukia, she followed to make sure her sister got safely to her room.

"Will she be alright?" Hisana asked as Kaien laid her sister onto her bed.

"She'll have a killer headache tomorrow morning but she should be alright after."

"Does she…get drunk often?" Hisana was ashamed that she herself didn't know the answer.

"Only after having spats with Lieutenant Abarai. Do you know if she was around him today?"

"He was in our drinking room when I arrived, he was eager to leave and she did seem flustered," Hisana mused and Kaien looked down as Rukia rolled on top of his arm, trapping him there. "I shouldn't keep you awake any longer, I should return to my barracks now. Thank you for your help, it was nice to meet you," Hisana's sincerity made him smile but the second she left he attempted to rip his arm free from Rukia's bodyweight. She moaned in complaint and koala-gripped his entire arm, bringing him down with her.

"Rukia, let go of me!"

"No!" She snapped childishly.

"Rukia," Kaien growled in a warning.

"I need _someone_ to keep me company. Don't make me be intoxicated alone,"

"I'm not going to stay here, remember what happened last time?" He had lowered his voice considerably. She nodded before reaching up and eagerly kissing him. It was sloppy on her part and cautious on his. As he started to enjoy it, he decided he didn't want to, and pushed her away.

"Damn it, Rukia, we can't keep using each other as rebounds when shit goes wrong in our lives. Besides, I'm dating Miyako now."

"Fine, go ahead and leave me alone- just like Renji!" She muttered angrily before grumpily turning completely away from him. Kaien sighed and touched her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He invited me out to drink, talked only about his concerns for my _sister_, and then leaves me so I can address the concerns with her!"

"He's just worried for both of your sakes,"

"Or he just wants her like every other man does." Rukia seethed. Kaien leaned down and pushed the cloth from her shoulder in order to kiss the bare skin.

"I don't want her," He assured, turning her body to face him and positioning her tightly to his hips. "If I had the choice, I'd take you in a heartbeat."

"You do have the choice," Rukia threw her arms around him locking him into another kiss. Kaien tossed his head back as she moved around in his lap.

"Uh!…can you feel what you do to me, Rukia?" She flushed and pulled him down with her onto her bed.

* * *

><p>Hisana walked slowly to her barracks. She had more drinks than she usually allowed herself for Rangiku had been very persuasive. Still, she knew her limit and stopped after going over it, therefore she was unsteady herself and slightly out of it. When she made it through the sixth division's gates she was once again alone. She saw the captain's light on and sighed. She missed the sensation of having an entire squad of friends to return to after a long day. But here everyone was either a part of a noble family that they went home to or were a bunch of partiers who stayed out way too late. She sighed before shakily ascending the stairs to her room. Easy tasks such as step-climbing became way too cumbersome for her liking when under the influence so she took them slowly; one at a time. When she reached her room she searched for her key and found it missing.<p>

"Oh no," She groaned, stomping her foot before pressing her head dejectedly against her locked door.

"You have locked yourself out," She heard her captain say and turned, squinting to look at him under the harsh lights of the dormitory corridor as he came down the long hallway towards her door. "I hope you didn't leave it in a public area where someone could steal it." Hisana gulped as he pulled out a key ring of spares to all of the doors in the three-story lodging. Somehow the sight was not unsettling despite the fact that he could, at any time, enter any room he wished. He slipped the spare into the lock, waiting to hear the click to her door but it never came.

"Hm?"

"What is it?" She asked timidly.

"It won't unlock." He said as he tried the key again. He went to fifth seat's room to try the spare and it worked, revealing an empty, cluttered space. After making a face of disgust at the disorderly mess, he closed the door, locking it back up. He tried her door once more and when it did not budge his elbow aggressively flirted with the locking mechanism until the door slid forcefully back and a snapped wire fell to the ground. They both watched as the wire rolled to his feet before she subconsciously reached for her zanpakuto. But she hadn't brought it with her. She went to light a lantern but tripped over something hard that caught her toe in a painful crunch. She let out a squeal of pain before reaching to light the lantern to see what she had fallen on. It was her dresser that held her uniform and the few new robes she had purchased with her hard-earned, lonely money. Except, it was empty.

"I've been…robbed?" She looked back at Captain Kuchiki who peered in to see all of her belongings flung about the room. Hisana's eye twitched in disbelief.

"I've been in my lodgings since the hour of the rooster, nobody has come or gone. I would have heard their footsteps."

"Then how…?...Who would…? They stole all of my clothes."

"I will have a uniform for you tomorrow. I shall take my leave." Her captain said coldly before leaving. She closed and locked her door behind her though she didn't think it would do any more good. She went to lock her windows before setting her dresser back in its upright position, putting all the empty drawers inside. She cleaned up the glass from her shattered mirror and found her zanpakuto had been kicked beneath her bedding. She quickly tidied up the remainder of the room before falling asleep exhaustedly, gripping her sheathed sword for comfort.

She awoke the next morning, ran her fingers through her hair, and felt her stomach rumbling. She went to the door and nearly walked into fourth-seat Akitada. He was gripping two fresh uniforms that seemed her size. He smiled warmly down at her.

"Good morning, Hisana. I was told to bring these uniforms to you. I heard about what happened last night, I'm really sorry."

"Thank you, Akitada." She smiled, accepting the uniforms and closing the door to change. She pulled her robes off and folded her one good kimono away into her closet that she could lock with a separate key. She pulled the top uniform off the dual pile to dress in and found a little bag sitting on atop the other. She bent down after pulling her shihakusho on and opened it. It was a small number of coins but a large enough sum to repurchase her all of her robes. She smiled and put it all into her closet before heading to breakfast. There, her tea was waiting for her and her breakfast prepared- it was sitting beside Akitada and the others. She smiled happily and went to sit beside him.

"Thank you so much, you didn't need to do that."

"It was nothing," Akitada grinned before including her into the conversation.

Sometime during her paperwork-doing hours, a knock came to her tiny office's door.

"Come in," Hisana said, surprised that anyone would visit her during the day. "Lieutenant Matsumoto?" She bowed deeply, her cleavage nearly spilling out. She clasped a bag to her stomach.

"I'm really sorry, Hisana. I-I somehow have your room key and your clothes. I think I might have stolen into your room last night while I was drunk and taken it when you left your key at the teahouse. I'm here to return them to you." Aghast, Hisana stood up to take the bag and looked inside to study the contents. They were indeed her clothes.

"But Lieutenant, there was no sign of forced entry, my door was locked from the inside too!"

"I guess I'm better at kido than I thought," She laughed lightly. "Honestly I don't remember how I did it. I just wanted to apologize for doing it." Hisana distinctly remembered Rangiku being hardly able to walk the previous night. There was no way she could have broken in, unless she was faking her inebriation.

"Well, thank you for your honesty. I appreciate your apology and the return of my clothes." Hisana was glum. If this is what she got for trying to make friends she certainly wasn't going to go out of her way ever again.

"I hope we can be friends. I'd take you drinking but I don't think you'd agree again," She laughed but Hisana couldn't even muster a smile. "How about sweet ice?" She asked while she invaded Hisana's personal space by sticking her face too closely to Hisana's. "Come, let's go!"

"Now?" Hisana asked as she was dragged forcefully by the lieutenant.

"There's no better time!" Rangiku laughed. She had found a sweet ice shop not far from Hisana's division and they went in to place orders. When Hisana announced that she had never had sweet ice before, due to never having extra money, Rangiku all but shoved money down Hisana's robes while mentioning something about how cute Hisana was when she talked. After receiving their frosty treats they walked outside and spotted a nice alcove shaded by a tall hedge. When they went to take it two other girls greedily snatched it up, earning a set of colorful words from Rangiku. Hisana excused her and pulled her away to find a new seat.

They sat side by side outside of the kakigōri shop, under the shade of the overhang-roof along the shop's veranda, Hisana pensively ate the fluffy, snow-like ice in small bites.

"It's good isn't it? I still can't believe you haven't had this before!" Rangiku smiled. "What flavor did you get?"

"Sweet plum, I think," Hisana offered a spoonful shyly. Rangiku looked at it and grinned and waved it away.

"I've had plenty of this stuff to know what all the flavors taste like. But here," She shoveled a huge spoonful of her own and shoved it straight into Hisana's mouth. "Doesn't it taste delicious, it's cherry flavored!" Rangiku squealed before waving at someone. Hisana, sporting chipmunk cheeks filled with sugary ice, turned at the call of her name.

"Hisana?" She placed a hand to her lips as she realized both her lieutenant and captain were there, staring at her swollen face. She swallowed as best as she could, but not without a cherry-syrup dribble escaping her lips and running down her chin and the effects of brain freeze consuming her momentarily. When she finished devouring the mouthful she bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry, I was taking a break from my work. I shouldn't have stopped and I'll return right away-"

"Relax," Renji smiled. "It's okay to take small breaks every once in a while. You haven't taken any breaks for a year,"

"A year?" Rangiku protested. "That's not good!"

"Exactly, you've deserved a little break, I'd say, right captain?"

"Do as you wish. We must hurry, Renji." Captain Kuchiki said and Renji nodded.

"Right. See you both later," He waved and walked off.

* * *

><p>Hisana was able to talk to Rangiku for a few good hours, getting to know her was astonishing. Her selfishness was all a front. She was actually a very emotionally in-tune woman. They parted ways on the promise of meeting up again soon, making Hisana feel good. She would have a friend now who would hopefully invite her to outings every once in a while. It would be good for Hisana and Rukia wouldn't have to worry about her being antisocial anymore. As she was walking back home for the night, a hell butterfly came flittering her way, she turned around to see who it was flying to but when she turned back around it perched itself straight on her nose. She went cross-eyed to stare at it in slight mortification.<p>

"_Sixth seat, report to squad six headquarters. Urgent news."_

Hearing that, it flew off of her face and she broke into a run, not ceasing until the soles of her feet slid out from under her and she had to press her hand to the slick, tiled ground to make a skidded stop outside the door to the sixth division headquarters. She announced her rank and name before sliding open the door. Renji was there leaning over some papers.

"I was told about urgent news?" Hisana asked in a crouch, head down.

"Seats three through five have become incapacitated for a merged mission between squads five and six. You will be filling in for the three seats, unfortunately. The captain was given no option but to send you, seat seven, and seat eight. You three leave tomorrow with the mission leader to the Rukon districts. There has been high-level activity of a hollow that could possibly be the carrier of the foreign disease that plagues Captain Ukitake and a few other shinigami."

"Y-yes sir!" She swallowed. It would be her first ever mission. She had trained and studied for what to do during missions, the basic survival skills, botanical identification classes, etcetera in the Shinoreijutsuin, but to actually be thrown out to do field work so soon after joining the shinigami was an entirely different story.

"I have been told to reiterate all mission rules. There is no unsheathing of any zanpakuto during missions unless in self-defense or attack of the direct enemy of the mission…" He went on to list off a few others but she could hardly keep her focus on them.

"I understand, sir." Hisana's heart was racing.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn. The team will meet outside the gates. You're dismissed," Renji smiled at her. "And good luck."

"Thank you, lieutenant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you liked this one. I enjoyed making Hisana look like an idiot- twice (or more?)- in front of Byakuya because I'm evil. And Kaien and Rukia, what's up with that? Or better yet, Renji and Rukia's relationship, why is it so confusing? Well, I know what's up, but you have to wait to pick up what I throw down C:

Chapter three will also be coming up soon. I like to space things out. . .


	3. Mission: Poison

Hisana was dressed and ready to go. She had the small bag of coins, the _kan_ that Akitada had given her to buy new clothes, clutched in her hand and her belongings for the mission had been slung over her shoulder with the other. She trudged down the stairs to head for the lounge for a quick meal. She was greeted with waves of excitement from her fellow squad members as she entered the room. She politely made small talk with as many as she could while making her way over to Akitada. When she got to him she smiled and held up the bag filled with money to him. He stared at it.

"My clothes were returned to me. I won't need this anymore."

"Is there kan in there?" Akitada asked curiously.

"I think so." Hisana wasn't exactly an expert at identifying the monetary system within the Soul Society seeming she rarely had money in her pockets.

"Do you mind?" He asked gesturing to the bag.

"Not at all," She dropped the bag into his hands and he pulled the drawstrings back. His eyes widened and he quickly tightened the bag up and shoved it back into her hands.

"This needs to be locked safely away. You could buy an entirely new and expensive wardrobe for eight seasons with that amount of kan."

"What? You mean you didn't give this to me?"

"Don't be silly, my family is only a minor noble family. We couldn't dream of disposing of that much money as a gift, no offense,"

"No, it's alright." Hisana's interest peaked in the matter but she said no more and slipped the money away, before grabbing a meal. Then, with all of her needed belongings packed up into a small amount of space, she walked with the two seats below her to the gate to join a small, huddled group of people. She had no business being on a mission without even mastering a shikai. Her and the other two squad six members. It would be solely up to her kido to protect her from a distance and that was not a comforting thought. The squad five members saw her approaching and they all broke into smiles and excited chatter. The two squad six members below her looked at one another in stupefaction that their sixth seat actually talked to people.

Hisana was excited to see all of the friends she had left behind without warning from squad five. They all shot off multiple questions at a time and she tried her best to answer them. Somewhere in the middle of all the commotion she saw Rangiku coming towards the group with her own bundle of belongings.

"Rangiku? What are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for Momo for the first day seeming she has some other business to attend to. She'll come to relieve me of my post tomorrow night."

"Are you the temporary leader of the mission then?" Hisana asked.

"You _are_ too cute! But I'm flattered, really. No, I'm not even sure who the mission leader is."

"At ease, lieutenant." Hisana's spine went rigid as the figure in a squad five white haori brushed past her shoulder.

"Oh, hello Captain Aizen. I'm surprised you'd be the mission leader."

"I organized the mission. It's only right that I'd make sure all of my squad members and our friends from the sixth are kept safe."

"How very kind of you," Rangiku smiled lightly and Hisana took several steps back into the sea of black mission officers as they began their journey out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai forests. She enjoyed the lively conversation that the squad five members were providing during the travels. She tried her best to focus on that instead of the person leading the pack.

They arrived hours later at a well-used encampment a few miles outside of the Seireitei walls. There was an opening in the dense tree line to set up a simple camp. All of the team members of the mission got to work setting up the tents immediately and by the time they were finished they all retired to their respective ones. Luckily, Rangiku came to keep Hisana's company in her tent for an hour before going to bed herself. Hisana, left alone, nervously paced her tent. If Aizen had set up the mission, was that why she was on the team? She figured Captain Kuchiki's reluctance of sending her made it more evident that that was not the case. She got very little sleep knowing Aizen was so nearby and luckily the following day was uneventful and slow, matching the amount of energy she had.

She spent most of it patrolling the area drowsily with the other two squad six members, the eighth seat was Kameyo, the second-highest ranked women in the division. She possessed a tall, lanky figure and beautiful black wavy hair that would've fallen to her hips if she hadn't always placed it atop her crown in a ponytail. She was more than happy to be completely noncompliant with Hisana for the mere fact that she outranked her. The seventh seat was a young man by the name of Rokuro. He was a good-looking guy; very feminine, and most definitely, in Hisana's opinion, in the closet. But he was respectful of Hisana's rank unlike Kameyo who flaunted Hisana's weak disposition to keep her subordinates in line. Hisana felt only pity for the eighth seat who seemed to be the most in love with their captain than the other women in the squad. Everyone knew it, probably even the Captain himself knew it. Whenever someone teased her about it she would deny it and become humiliated and angry.

Hisana didn't understand why she needed to be so embarrassed about it. It's not like all the other girls weren't just as gooey-eyed for Captain Kuchiki. Plus, Kameyo was ravishingly pretty; curvy, pale, black doe-eyes, and most obviously from a greater noble family than many of the others in the squad that actually hailed from nobility. The way Hisana saw it, if the captain ever desired to shed his frigidity and court any woman, it would be Kameyo. But Kameyo just couldn't see it, or she did and was trying to act humble. Either way it annoyed Hisana. So she kept a respectful distance from the eighth seat.

When their patrol was over the lower seats retired to their tents for food. Hisana went to her own in order to take a nap. It was short-lived because she was awakened by Rangiku's drunken shrieking as she tripped her way into Hisana's tent.

"Hisanaaa, you can't sleep, we have an entire night to celebrate!"

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Hisana asked lightly, rubbing her eyes and sitting up on her cot. Rangiku smashed Hisana's cheeks together, squeezing them.

"We've been friends for a while now. That's always a call for partying."

"Well, Rangiku, we are on a mission. I don't think it would be appropriate to drink." Hisana said waving away the sake bottle being flung around in Rangiku's hand. Rangiku wasn't about to take no for an answer and shoved to bottle to Hisana's lips, forcing the warm liquor down her throat before Hisana shoved Rangiku a little too forcefully onto her rear to catch her breath and splutter out the remnants of the alcohol.

"It looks like someone has been visited by their little red sister." Rangiku complained.

"That's not true! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard," Hisana responded with a flush, going to help Rangiku to her feet.

"You're not pregnant are you? I wouldn't blame you, there are so many hot guys in squad six. I bet you're never in want for a good night living there."

"I figured you would have guessed by now, I'm still a virgin, Rangiku."

"So that's a no to the pregnancy, then?" Hisana nodded with a chuckle. "Aww, but I love buying baby clothes though!"

"You know, you could just get pregnant and buy baby clothes for your own child."

"That's no fair, why do I have to surrender my hot body to look like a whale for nine months!" Hisana was trying to get Rangiku to sit down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Are you _sure_ you aren't pregnant?" Rangiku slurred. Before Hisana could deny it once more and explain to her out-of-whack friend that that was not how virginity worked, someone else spoke up.

"I certainly hope not," Aizen said coming into their tent and interrupting their conversation after a bout of eavesdropping. Her blood went cold. He waved Rangiku out and she quickly, albeit, drunkenly obeyed. He turned back to her, continuing to speak. "It would increase your spiritual pressure to have a powerful soul reaper's child within you."

"And what makes your think that if ever I were to get pregnant, it would be a powerful soul reaper's?" Hisana said visibly putting space between them. Aizen smirked.

"I've heard of your exclusive training sessions with lieutenant Abarai. Many people talk about them, whisper" He brought his voice into a whisper for effect "about them."

"Anyone from squad six?"

"No," Aizen kept the smile on his face.

"Then you'd do best to not believe everything you hear. I have an integral relationship with every individual in squad six that is mutual."

"Except for the ladies, of course,"

"No, even them."

"I've heard plenty of them bad-mouthing you. They're jealous of your closeness with Akitada and Abarai. Why, some even wish you death,"

"Don't make me laugh."

"You are the first female to be accepted into squad six for twenty years. It means many things to the women already there." Aizen began to bridge the gap of space between their bodies inside the small tent. "Especially since I heard Abarai made his first special stat transfer request on you." Hisana's eyes enlarged.

"He did what?"

"He used all of his connections and resources to get you where you are in your new squad. So," He said leaning in extremely close. "What was it? A promise, a debt,…sex?" He breathed deeply, exhaling against her neck. She spat at his feet, not caring if some of the saliva flew onto his face in the process. In a flash of his rarely seen anger, he grabbed her, gathering her roughly into his arms, and threw her mercilessly onto her cot, getting on top of her despite the groaning of the springs beneath them. She thrashed and struggled desperately. Panic tightened her chest and closed her throat making it harder to breath. She closed her eyes willing the anxiety to go away. Now was no time for an anxiety attack and had to she kept telling herself that.

"You little vixen. You're going to fuck me just as hard as you fucked lieutenant Abarai. You may like the younger boys, but after tonight I'm going to make you want nothing but the experienced men."

"Get off me!" She screeched but his hand clasped her mouth so tightly she was concerned momentarily that her teeth would be knocked back into her skull. The blow dazed her, causing cloud-cover over the frontal lobe all the way back to the occipital. When he began gyrating his excited body against her small, restrained one, her good sense came pouring down. She slipped her tongue between his fingers, making him think she was attempting to seduce him, catching him off guard in order to bite down roughly on his middle finger. He retracted his hand, just as she wanted, opening himself up for her next attack. She took her elbow and brought it against his face with all the strength she had been acquiring. The slap didn't end until her fingers scratched against the other side of his face, knocking him completely over and onto the ground. She stood up getting close to the entrance of the tent, putting a hand warningly on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

He carefully picked himself, taking his crooked glasses and snapping them into place before situating them back on his face. He lightly fingered the scratch she left behind on his cheek, making sure there was no blood. He straightened himself up a bit more before fixing her with an amused smile.

"I see he has made you stronger. That almost hurt. It will make the inevitable struggle much more enjoyable."

"Inevitable?" Hisana had her hand securely on the hilt of her blade. He made a move to draw his own and she quickly drew hers, pointing it directly at him. The hair in her eyes had been frazzled from the past few moments of struggle, making her aim a lot blinder than she would have liked. His hand fell away from his zanpakuto and he called out. Momo was the first to respond, apparently just having arrived at the camp, and she came into the tent.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, please escort Hisana back to the sixth division to face punishment for drawing her sword inappropriately during a mission and for threatening a captain."

"Yes sir." She complied in surprise at Hisana. She performed a bakudo on Hisana's wrists, clamping them firmly together causing her sword to fall and Aizen to pick it up. He approached Hisana until he was only a few inches from her, his brown eyes staring directly into her terrified ones. He slowly pushed the blade into the sheath before yanking it out, he repeated the suggestive process until he finally shoved the blade all the way in with a loud click. She scowled attempting to spit at him again until he placed a bakudo on her lips, causing her to choke on the forming saliva. Momo guided Hisana out of the tent. There was no need for force seeming Hisana all but ran out; she willingly got herself away from Aizen. The walked until they were back through the gates into the Seireitei. She was pushed forward by Momo until they reached the sixth division. By then, it was about midnight, maybe even later. Momo hesitantly removed the binding spell on Hisana's mouth.

"Where is your captain?"

"Either in his room or his office." Momo nodded, taking the office route first. Luckily, he was inside due to the light pouring out into the dark hallway from under his door. Momo rapped the outside with her knuckles, announcing her rank, squad, and name.

Disturbed by the unannounced visit, he allowed both women in. Momo bowed and gently pushed Hisana into seiza. Hisana kept her head bowed and her mouth shut as Hinamori spoke, bracing herself for the outcome.

"Pardon the unruly interruption. I regret to announce that sixth seat Hisana has broken the main rule of every mission in drawing her sword in threat against Captain Aizen. She has been removed from the team and I await the news of how you wish to proceed in punishing her." Momo spoke formally but she seemed still in a daze at Hisana's actions. Captain Kuchiki stared directly at her, she could feel his eyes burning through her but she was too cowardly to meet his scrutiny face to face.

"I will place her in the division holding cell until a just punishment can be ordered." Momo bowed, gave one last look at Hisana, and left. Awaiting her captain to call in back up she found herself waiting for a while. "As the one who goes over the paperwork for punishments I know you realize the consequences of your actions."

"It was self-defense." She blurt. He waited expectantly for her to elaborate. "He kept trying to…he kept trying to assault me," Hisana felt tears running uncontrollable from her eyes as the realization sunk in. Her face grew hot with embarrassment at showing so much weakness in front of her superior. She tried to keep her shoulders from shuddering with emotion. "I know no one will believe it. They think he is one of the most polite captains. But he's been at this since I became a shinigami. It's why I joined this division." She had curled her entire body in to a bow as she was talking. He was eerily quiet when looking at her crumpled form on his office floor.

"I will detain you for a week in the holding cell. After which, you will be expected to fully return to your duties. The mission will be eradicated from your credentials and you will be ineligible for a year to accompany anyone on a mission or to accept any mission." She made no sound as he summoned two sleepy members of the squad to proceed in locking her up.

* * *

><p>It was a windowless room. The outer part was sealed off with solid walls, the inner walls were a barred chamber and that was where she was locked into. They left her in total darkness and she fell asleep on the floor glad to at least be locked out of reach from <em>him.<em>

She was unaware of how much time had passed when a beam of light flooded her cell causing her dilated pupils great pain. The room was so cold that she did not wish to move seeming most of her body heat had pooled into the spot she had been lying in. It was her captain.

She sat herself up, placing a weary hand on her forehead to keep her dizziness at bay. Another unseated squad member came in after him, sliding a food dish through her cell before leaving. She shakily put the food to her mouth with her fingers. It wasn't until she had finished the meal that she realized her captain had purposefully starved her for an allotted amount of time. Most definitely to reduce her spirit energy in case she had been thinking of escape by kido.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and for putting the reputation of the squad at risk."

"No, this is my fault. You're careless, undisciplined, and lack utter faith in your skills. I should never have allowed you to go." She accepted the insults with grace. He didn't say another word and left the outer room of the cell so quietly that she hadn't realized he was gone until she lifted her head to say something. Eventually she fell asleep, and spent most of her time doing this, waking only to eat the meals that were now coming regularly to her. She still didn't know how many days she had gone without food in the beginning. She spoke only to the same unseated squad six member that constantly brought her food for the following days. The woman was fairly old and her place in the squad seemed almost honorary seeming her spiritual aura was weaker than Hisana's, even after being in a reishi-controlled cell. All concepts of time had completely abandoned Hisana due to her lack exposure to the sun. She counted her days by every third meal brought to her, which, she knew couldn't be very accurate.

Sometime by the ninth day, on her count, the old woman came in once more. Except this time she carried no food. Suspecting she was being deprived of food again lest her spirit energy return to normal, Hisana said nothing.

"How are you today, sixth seat?" The old woman asked with a strange smile. Hisana tilted her head, hardly able to hear the woman.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"How are you?" If possible, the woman was even quieter. Hisana pressed her face to the bars to hear. The woman put her face right up to Hisana's pressing her lips against Hisana's shocked ones. The old woman's face melted away revealing the true identity underneath. She pulled her face away but wasn't quick enough to prevent her hands from getting caught up in Aizen's grasp.

"How long have you been disguised as that woman?" She said keeping her mouth away from him.

"Let's just say I've been waiting for the right opportunity to have a little fun with you. Now would be that time,"

"I'll never allow you to touch me again!" She piped.

"It's a good thing I don't go by other people's permission,"

"Why can't you leave me alone when it's obvious I despise you?" She pleaded. A dissatisfied look blanketed his usually care-free expression.

"You're lucky I didn't sentence you to death for committing treason in an attempt to attack a captain."

"It must have been so noble of you, sparing the life of the woman you lust after." Hisana said miserably, keeping her head as far away as bodily possible. Aizen chuckled pulling out a strange pipe and lighting it causing the room to faintly glow for a brief second. He seemed to be concentrating on something before he blew smoke in her direction. She waved a hand in front of her face, coughing.

"I suppose you're right. However, if you continue to refuse of me what I want, our little games could become very dangerous."

"Dangerous as in worse than you raping me?" Hisana questioned cynically. She doubted that anything Aizen could do couldn't be worse than that. A glare was cast against his glasses. It made it suddenly impossible to see his eyes as he spoke, removing the pipe from his lips.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," He stuck an arm through the bars, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head back against the metal. Her brain was jarred and she could barely keep her consciousness as he placed his lips so close to her ear that his breath kept moving inside her eardrum. As he whispered his frightening plan her eyes popped out of her head, her heart beat irregularly, and a cold, nervous sweat forced her limbs to shake and spasm uncontrollable. "…when all is said and done, you'll laugh at the memory that you ever resisted me, as my queen you'll have absolute authority over everything except me."

"I'll kill myself before I ever become _your_ wife," She was trembling so bad that her breath came out hoarsely and unevenly. His hand slid down her breast causing her to squeeze her eyes shut as he tightened his grip on her defenseless body. His hand freely roamed her territories, causing her whole body to violently quake in protest and resentment.

"You won't die, foolish woman, I'd never lay a hand on you that you didn't deserve," She could feel the devious smile as he placed his lips against her head. He proceeded to take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair. "If it wasn't for these bars I'd have my way with you now. But you won't die before that is realized. However, if you tell a word of what I've spoken to any other living soul, Gin might have his way with your…charming…younger sister before disposing of her body into tiny pieces." Hisana's heart palpitated so irregularly it began to stop beating for a few seconds of agonizing pain before continuing at a lightning-fast rate, the process continuing over and over.

"What have you done to me?" She panted in a light whisper, trying to breathe through her pain. Her lungs felt like they had shrunken down significantly without being able to expand.

"I'm impervious to it, but the smoke you breathed in has a most intriguing effect on the soul. It creates the illusion inside one's mind that they are dying, when in fact, their bodies are perfectly fine. Even knowing this you'll still convince yourself that you are dying and over the course of an unspecified amount of time, you will. Oh, and as a safety precaution, anytime you wish to tell someone about our little conversation, the smoke's main effect with act up and choke you. If you fight the choking, you'll lose your consciousness." He said calmly.

"You poisoned Captain Ukitake? And the others-?"

"Yes, he overhead a rather personal conversation I was having with Captain Ichimaru."

"Then what about the hollows?" He grinned proudly.

"My own special invention. They obey only me and they carry the smoke around inside of them ready to dispel it on any victim I choose."

"Go to hell," She cried with spit flying. She was still gasping for air and still being caressed by Aizen's greedy hands.

"I love it when you try to prove your dominance, it gets me hard so quickly," He gave a very tight, pinching squeeze to one of her nipples, licking the bulging veins in her neck as she wheezed.

"Captain Aizen." Aizen's hands immediately retracted and he spun around, she fell face first onto the cell ground. She pushed herself up barely enough to let her head bob. She turned to see her Captain standing in the doorway of the holding cell.

"Captain Kuchiki, just the man I wanted to see. I have come to transfer this prisoner to a proper holding cell for her real punishment."

"That will not be necessary."

"The threat was against me. The law clearly says I am to be the one to deal out her punishment." Byakuya's eyes grazed over to the hunched, panting, almost half-naked subordinate inside the cell. Her body was incessantly rattling, a pool of sweat had dripped off her forehead. She looked as though someone had run her through with an abundance of spears.

"Her punishment is mine alone to give. She is under my subordination. The law only allows you to deal out her punishment if she had directly attacked you, a captain. I suggest you return to your barracks and retire for the night. You'd do well to leave all of my concerns to me and to stay out of my division's business." There was a seemingly eternal and hostile silence that fell over the room before Aizen smiled.

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki. I'll be on my way right now," Sosuke brushed past Byakuya before disappearing from the cell. Hisana was still panting when she lunged forward against the bars, gripping them weakly; her yukata falling down her shoulder from the stress Aizen placed on the fabric.

"You shouldn't get on his bad side! Not for my sake, not for anyone's sake!" Hisana exclaimed breathlessly. He turned to focus his gaze back to her. She wordlessly tried to convey Aizen's plan to her captain with her eyes but it was useless. She didn't know the first thing about her captain, there was no way to inform him. He approached the bars of the holding cell where she clung feverishly.

"What did he do? You were well this morning according to Akitada's reports."

"I can't…say," Her throat tightened, threatening to close. "Please!" She cried out reaching for his hand. Byakuya's brow took a dip at witnessing her hysteria. She grabbed for his hand and before he pulled it away she traced her finger in his palm, over and over again, writing a few characters that he concentrated hard on to understand. It took him a while to figure out what she was signing to him.

"Total…domination?" He couldn't comprehend. "Aizen wants total domination? Of what?" She held a finger to her lips desperately, before sticking her clammy finger into his upright palm once more, writing another two characters.

_Our Universe._

* * *

><p>Kaien was sitting outside as Rukia finally dressed herself for the day and exited her room. Their matching lieutenant badges were positioned the same. Kaien was drinking a steaming cup of tea as she plopped down beside him so that their thighs were touching. He looked at her teasing smile and rolled his eyes. They both shifted their eyes to the side to avoid laughing at one another.<p>

"I almost forgot, Captain Ichimaru was here earlier. Said he wanted to speak to you."

"What?" Rukia lifted an eyebrow. Kaien shrugged. Rukia hid her distaste. She never liked the third division captain. She couldn't stand him or the way he would stare at her in passing.

"Also, Rukia," Kaien began cautiously. "Your sister has been placed in a holding cell for drawing her zanpakuto during her mission against Captain Aizen,"

"Pardon?" asked Rukia in a trance.

"Everyone's extremely shocked, yet no one seems to know the details, not even Lieutenant Hinamori, the one who arrested her. I've asked around and all I've been told is that she has been there for nearly two weeks." Rukia stood up stick straight. She fastened Sode no Shirayuki to her white himo belt in a tizzy. "And where do you think you're going. We have to take care of the Captain. I've been doing it alone for the past few days!"

"Where's third seat Miyako? She has hands, right?"

"Quit being a brat and tell me where you're going." Kaien scowled.

"To talk to Captain Kuchiki about releasing my sister."

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. Only that I think Del Ray's Off to the Races song perfectly describes Aizen and Hisana's "relationship". You should give it a listen if you haven't already heard it. It's pretty dope and sounds very creepy- so perfect for mood!

This job is murdering my sleep pattern. I never been so tired in my life. I wake up at 2 in the morning to work for nine hour shifts of non-stop standing and running around a hospital. So if I don't post my chapters quickly it's because I'm too tired to even open my laptop to internet. But thank you for your wonderful reviews so far, they've made me smile after my harder shifts.


	4. Friends Don't Kiss

Rukia stood outside the intimidating doors of the sixth division captain's office. She was ready as she would ever be to confront Captain Kuchiki. She announced her name, division, and rank before opening the doors. She stared at him for short time in a sort of awe. She'd never been this close to a high noble before and certainly not this alone with one. He looked up at her blankly, making her more nervous as she bowed.

"I'm sorry to burst in here Captain Kuchiki, but I've come to beg you to release your sixth seat from her holding cell. I believe she's been dealt with unfairly and-" The doors of slid open once more behind Rukia and Hisana stood there, freshly bathed and dressed in a clean shihakusho.

"Rukia? I thought I saw you coming into the barracks. Is something wrong?" Hisana asked. Rukia looked at Captain Kuchiki before looking at her sister.

"The lieutenant was asking to see you. I am declining the request." Rukia stared him without surprise at the decline.

"Can we talk about whatever it is tonight?" Hisana muttered.

"Er, sure," Rukia said dumbly.

"Good. I'll come by the thirteenth after my work is finished." Rukia nodded before bowing to the captain and leaving. Hisana then proceeded in bowing to her superior before approaching his desk. "You summoned me?"

"Half an hour ago." Captain Kuchiki reminded. A light expression marked her features.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Lieutenant Abarai is returning from his mission today. I need you there to help open the senkaimon."

"Oh no, please sir, I'd rather stay here." Hisana pleaded. Byakuya shot a hardened look in her direction. She didn't want anyone thinking there was anything between her and Renji. Being the first one to greet him upon his homecoming was the worst thing that she could do to prevent more rumors.

"Your kido needs improving." He stated dryly.

"Only the kido corps can open a senkaimon."

"Yes," He remarked with slight impatience. "How better to improve your skills than to observe masters?" She dropped her head and bit her lip.

"I was hoping that…you could be the one to help me improve," She spoke very softly and very timidly.

"You've never seen my kido."

"No," Hisana admitted. "But I've been told you were also a master in the art."

"You will obey my orders." He seemed very strict on the subject. "If you can prove your obedience to me and the law then perhaps I could trust your emotions to be stable enough to learn kido from me."

"I meant no disrespect, captain."

"Leave now," He dismissed, forcing Hisana to turn and leave the room, taking her first visible steps of her obedience to him.

As Hisana found the kido corps, they were already finished preparing the gate and were half way through the incantation. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't relieved. She was dragging her feet in hopes of being excused from formally telling the kido corps why she was there. A few moments later Renji came walking out of the shoji doors, a hell butterfly fluttered its way around him before flying off.

"Welcome back, lieutenant Abarai," Hisana bowed stiffly. He turned his head and seemed surprised that she was there.

"Is everything alright back in our division?"

"Yes, I was merely sent here to improve my kido." His hand befell her shoulder with a shocking weight. She was glad Renji was an easygoing guy otherwise she feared her body could be snapped in half by those hands of his if ever his mood had a reason to sour. She noticed his face was scratched up and there were impressively dark bruises on his forearm. One bruise in particular caught her eye as it was in the shape of a hand. She looked into his eyes that seemed oblivious to her knowledge of his injuries.

"Don't take the captain's order personally, he did that to me all the time upon entering the sixth even as a lieutenant. It will take him some time until he's comfortable with your abilities." He smiled widely and Hisana couldn't tell if he was forcing the expression.

"It's not his comfort he is bothered by," Hisana mumbled, moving her should to let his hand fall away. He seemed ready to say something about her movements but his eyes rested on a figure over her shoulder. She noticed his eyes hardened and she turned her own head over her shoulder.

"Renji?" Rukia was walking towards them with quizzical expression. He straightened and squared his shoulders to face her.

"Hello Rukia," He spoke tersely. Hisana saw her sister pout and Renji looked at his feet. Hisana quickly flung her head up and down in a casual bow.

"I should return to the squad I still have plenty of work to do!" Hisana twirled and walked with a hastened step to return to the barracks. Rukia watched her sister skip chirpily away before she turned to stare at Renji.

"You were on a mission?"

"A short one, to help prepare me for the big one coming in the autumn."

"Mmhm," Rukia laid a scrutinizing eye on him. "Well, I'm glad you're back." She said forcing a smile for his sake. He merely nodded before hurrying past her to hurry and join up with Hisana on her way back to their barracks. He hunched his back to get his head semi-close to Hisana's ear level.

"Is your sister…mad at me?" He asked. Hisana looked over her shoulder at Renji.

"How should I know?" She responded nonchalantly.

"I just figured maybe her sister would at least be able to read her." Hisana laughed.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Renji. If you can't read her, then no one can." He smiled at the reassurance.

* * *

><p>Rukia was upset that Renji hadn't even left a simple note to let her know he would be gone. She thought he was just straight-up ignoring her for the past two weeks. She got back to the thirteenth division barracks around noon after stopping for a meal under some secluded, shaded area. She had been slacking off when it came to assisting Kaien with helping their captain so she hastened to her captain's room as swiftly as she could.<p>

Her main excuse was that she always had something else to do, not necessarily something better just something else. Her real excuse was that she couldn't always handle to see Captain Ukitake so out of sorts on his bad days, or coughing of expulsions of blood on his worse days. It wasn't that she was woozy at the sight of blood or impatient when it came to repeating her explanations of everything, it was just hard to see her vivacious, happy-go-lucky captain reduced to such reliance on others and in pain. She would always hover outside the door, listening to see if he sounded at all bad in order to determine if she would leave or stay. Today only muffled talking could be heard so she walked in.

Miyako was sitting with Kaien and their captain. Her long black hair was tied up in its usual coif. She was the first to take notice of Rukia and she graced her with one of her lovely smiles that Rukia wholly did not deserve but admired anyway.

"Lieutenant Rukia, you're back. Did you get the problems sorted out with your sister?" Surprised that Miyako was actually there to help, Rukia could only nod before her eyes shifted over to Kaien who was mumbling back and forth with their captain. Rukia shuffled over to her captain's other side and smiled down at him. On his bad days, he became rather delirious and it became difficult for him to recognize faces.

"How are you feeling, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked lightly with a smile. She removed the washcloth from his head. He smiled back when she placed a nice and cold cloth back against his forehead.

"I'm doing better," He said optimistically. Kaien looked at Rukia informatively.

"He had a rough morning. It would have been worse if Miyako wasn't here to help me," He said smiling over at Miyako who blushed. Rukia ignored the exchange as best as she could. "Right, so the water is over there. We've already made sure he's had food and his tea should come in a few more minutes. Miyako and I are going to take our break now." They were both out of the doorway, lacing hands, before Rukia could ask any questions. When Ukitake's tea arrived she and the woman who brought the tea hoisted him into a sitting position; he grew very faint and had to lean back against Rukia's shoulder to drink it. The woman whispered that she would be outside the door if Rukia needed any help, to which Rukia verbally expressed her appreciation.

"I'm sorry for how burdensome I am to all of you," he rasped before Rukia helped him take another sip.

"It's not a burden to serve our captain."

"It's your job, I realize, but-"

"It's an honor," Rukia assured. He smiled.

"You seem upset about something."

"It's nothing."

"Did you get your sister out of the holding cell? I know Captain Kuchiki can be quite a grandiose thing to confront."

"It turns out he had already released her. I didn't hear on what terms though. My sister said she would visit this afternoon." Miyako laughed at some joke far off down the building corridor and it resounded into their room; most members of the squad were respectively silent for their captain. Ukitake grinned at the laughter almost as though he was relishing it.

"They make a very fun couple," He smiled, his eyes sparkling with memories of days passed. "But I must say, I thought my lieutenants were the item," his eyes shifted over to her and she blushed.

"N-Not at all!" Ukitake just smiled to himself, able to sit up by himself after a few cups of steaming tea.

"That's a pity, I was rooting for you." He joked and she laughed a little too hard. There was a surprisingly calm silence that followed. "Tell me Rukia, are you and your sister happy here? Within the Seireitei, I mean." She looked over at him.

"Yes. It's much better within these walls than I could have ever hoped. We both have incomes and shelters to live in. Not to mention the two provided barrack meals."

"I'm assuming you're making a comparison to the Rukongai." He said guiltily. "I confess I've never understood what those souls go through, being born into nobility, much like the majority of the soul reapers I've never wanted for the basics of life. But I would much like to hear your story. You've been under my command for a few years now and I feel I know very little of you," He paused to cough a little.

"My story?"

"Yes!" He said happily. "How did you come to be here?"

"Oh well, there's not much to say. I discovered early on about my spiritual power along with my friend Lieutenant Abarai and a bit later on we decided we should enter Shino Academy."

"And you left your sister behind in the rukongai?" Ukitake asked in a non-critical way. He was sincerely curious. She squinted as if trying to block out the memory.

"We had a fight one day. A huge fight. Purely verbal of course,"

"As sisters often do." He acknowledged. She looked at him oddly. "I have two sisters of my own." He chuckled and she nodded.

"It was over something I can't really remember. Maybe a job we both worked, or the fact that I spent most of my time with my friends, it's still hazy. But I walked out on her and entered the academy the next day."

"And she joined the year you had entered my squad?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"Did you ever make amends with her?"

"Now that you mention I don't think we ever came out and apologized. But in our own silent ways I think we've moved past it."

"I see. Well, I'm glad your lives are much better than they were in the 78th." He waved her out, sipping his tea once more to prove he was better. But as she left the room she realized she had never mentioned what district she was from to her captain.

* * *

><p>Hisana was right outside the thirteenth when she saw Aizen talking to the captains of squad three and nine. He saw her before she could take a new route and she braced herself for whatever harassment he would throw her way. She wasn't afraid of the sickness he had bestowed on her, she meant what she had said: She would indeed die before she would ever become his wife and be thrown head first into his convoluted plan. She also knew he wasn't dumb enough to molest her in broad daylight. To her surprise as she bowed to them in passing, it was Captain Ichimaru who approached her and spoke up first.<p>

"You must be that sixth seat my lieutenant was talking about." Lieutenant Kira? Hisana had only ever heard of the man, never had she spoken to him before. She wondered why he of all people would be talking about her. "The woman who came from such a poor district, she couldn't even afford a surname."

"Now, now," Aizen interjected. "That isn't polite, Gin." They both began to circle her like vultures. She took in her surroundings, realizing quickly that she was the only one around. They must have planted spies somewhere in the sixth division in order to know where she would be and at what time to scheme such a trick. She placed a finger on her hilt and Aizen's hand immediately befell her wrist. "Did you not just get released from a holding cell? You shouldn't be so rash. No one is going to harm you here." Gin stared at her with his inappropriate smile.

"You wouldn't be related the female lieutenant of squad thirteen, would ya?"

"She's my sister." She confirmed tartly.

"I thought so, the resemblance is striking. Yet despite the resemblance you two seem polar opposites. Your sister always knows how to avoid people, whereas you always stumble across people."

"That's enough, Gin." Sosuke instructed. Hisana enjoyed watching Aizen get irritated at not being the one to intimidate her. She almost preferred for Ichimaru to tease her over Aizen if it meant a small thorn would be lodged into her perpetrator's side.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean offense Miss Hisana. I've heard nothing but good things about ya from all the people who mention your name. I wouldn't want to be on your bad side!" Gin said before Aizen forced Gin away and the blind ninth captain followed. She had no idea what that gathering had been about but she didn't like it.

Hisana must've been frozen in her place for a while because she jumped sky-high when Rukia poked her in the side.

"HISANA!" Rukia shouted and she slapped a hand over her heart.

"What?"

"You've been standing there spaced off for five minutes."

"Was I? I suppose I've got a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure," Rukia said referring to her imprisonment. They moved closer to the entrance of the thirteenth division, with all of its magnificent landscaping there were plenty of spaces where they could have quiet and privacy. Hisana chose to sit down under a large tree that ominously hung over them, shielding them from view with a curtain of leaves. Rukia followed suit. They talked for a while, and after Hisana's constant insistence that they not talk about her imprisonment, Rukia took the hint and tried to speak of more pleasant things. Though it was harder for her seeming she too had a lot on her mind.

"Hey, Rukia!" Renji burst through the branches, startling both girls who were too caught up in catching up they didn't notice his reiatsu as he approached. "Oh, hello Hisana. I didn't know you were here."

"I get it, my spiritual pressure isn't back to normal yet." Hisana admitted with a smile. Rukia didn't say a word as she watched them converse for a few minutes. Hisana had laughed at one of his weird jokes and turned to Rukia to share in the laughter with her sister but upon seeing Rukia's body language, she stopped. Hisana thought she would be free, of all places, in the presence of her sister from the rumors about her and Abarai but she certainly wasn't about to step on her sister's toes. She stood up and feigned a large stretch as twilight descended the Seireitei with a muggy fog the blurred even the nearest plants and bushes.

"Well, I should get going. I've got to meet up with Rangiku for dinner. I'll catch you later," Hisana said to Rukia, hinting that she wanted to disprove all the whisperings about her and her lieutenant through a later discussion. Rukia nodded and waited until Hisana pushed through the branches and was several paces away before turning to look at Renji.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Rukia asked.

"I thought you were upset with me about something judging from our conversation earlier."

"No, I'm fine." Rukia lied through her teeth. Renji sighed and shook his head.

"What did I do this time?" With his willingness to admit he was wrong about something, Rukia accepted the green light.

"You didn't tell me you were going on a mission!"

"It was only two weeks. I didn't think I needed to ask your permission." He weakly didn't meet her eyes.

"Damn it, Renji. Why do you keep avoiding me? What have I done?" Rukia asked, her voice trembling with concern.

"You haven't done anything-"

"That's a lie. I can tell when you're lying. You think because you avoid me I could stop noticing?" Rukia got up into his face, gripping his shihakusho with tight fists; she forced his brown eyes to stare directly into hers. "We haven't talked longer than this or like this since we left the academy. What is your problem-"

"My problem? You want to know my problem?" Renji barked back, shutting Rukia's mouth quickly. "We hang out and I try my best to see us as we used to be, but then you kiss me- you always kiss me before I leave- and I get so damned confused, Rukia! Especially when you go off and fuck your boy toy in the thirteenth! I don't understand you anymore!" He was seething now as if waiting for the opportunity to confront her.

"Who told you about that? He's not my boy toy." Rukia protested weakly, but she knew Renji was partially correct.

"I'm worried about you," Renji said bringing his tone down a notch. "You've never been one to sleep with the first man that offers you comfort. What's going on?"

"That didn't stop you from getting in my pants before the academy." Rukia retorted hotly, dodging his question. She saw his concern for her as a prying into her personal life. He burned red.

"If I recall it was you who initiated _that_ and it's not even the point!" He shook his head to refocus. "What is your relationship with Lieutenant Shiba?" Rukia stuttered around for the right words and Renji rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Then he is your boy toy-"

"No!" She stomped her foot for effect in a tantrum.

"So does that make it me, then? Is that why you kiss me like you do? _Friends_ don't kiss each other that much I do know. I must be something that you like to try on every once in a while. But I'm sick of it Rukia, do you hear me? Come talk to me when you don't plan on using me or anyone else." Renji had never been so angry with her and she couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over her relationship with Kaien and their kisses. She always thought her enjoyment of their shared goodbye kisses was mutual. But watching Renji trudge away she quickly realized that she might have accidentally sent mixed signals to her best friend and she felt a crushing weight of anger about the whole situation. She knew she needed Kaien in that moment to help her sort out what Renji's words meant. Yet even as she headed towards him, she felt guilt. Was she really using Kaien for his friendly advice or his friendly sex? Renji could only be so upset if he was jealous and so she hoped he'd get over it because she knew he only saw her as a friend. They had discussed their relationship in depth after they tripped up and slept with each other before the academy.

Rukia, still greatly disturbed by her conversation with Renji, was headed for Kaien's room. She slid back the door and felt her upper lip curl in repulsion. Miyako shot a hand to her mouth to prevent her scream from getting out. Kaien stammered a long string of curses. Miyako leapt up, slipped a robe on in one swipe, and flash stepped out. Kaien turned to Rukia with fire in his eyes. Rukia couldn't tell if it was because he was angry or really turned on, but she assumed it was the first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear anything so I thought-"

"Shut the door." She quickly obeyed before watching him rub his forehead exasperatedly. "What is the matter?" Kaien read her expression clearly and shook his head angrily. "You did _not _come here because you had an altercation with Abarai again, did you? What part of "I'm dating Miyako" do you not understand? This isn't an open relationship!"

"That didn't stop you last week!"

"It was a moment of weakness, Rukia."

"Then you're pathetically weak because you never try to fight against me!" She swore she saw Kaien blush.

"That's because you- never mind! Tell me your problems and get out."

"No, I think I'll just leave, thank you." Rukia said bitingly. She spun on her heel to walk out and slid the doors shut with a force that ended in the splintering bang of wooden panel against wooden doorframe. She walked angrily to the edge of the portico and practically flew into her shoes before leaving the premises. She was thinking of delightfully cruel and witty ways to insult both Renji and Kaien in her retrospect mind as she walked around, getting great pleasure from her other mental fantasies of punching them both in the nose- among other things. Two hands seized her shoulders while she was in the midst of her musings, causing her whole body to tighten in alarm.

"Gotcha!" Captain Ichimaru exclaimed. Rukia frowned off instinct.

"Captain Ichimaru, I didn't see you there," She bowed stiffly.

"Such a polite lady, no one could guess you were from the rukongai." Her frown deepened. "There's no need to look so offended, it takes one to know one, am I right?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"You were from the rukongai?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" She decided he was being rhetorical and stayed silent. "I was looking for you the other day."

"Yes, I was out running some errands for my captain."

"Your co-lieutenant told me about how hard you had been workin'," Rukia's face soured at the reminder of Kaien. "Oh? I take it you don't like him as much as he likes you? I was worried for a moment. There are some very nasty rumors going around the Seireitei about you two."

"L-like what?" Rukia blushed.

"I think you know. Why, I was talking to Lieutenant Abarai just this morning when we heard some others talking about your little liaisons with Lieutenant Shiba. Such a shameful thing, rendezvousing with a taken man! Naughty girl," He breathed and she took a nervous step away. The look in his eyes was choking her with fear. Her esophagus contracted but she held in her wretch for he looked like a man who enjoyed watching others squirm under his gaze and react to his mean jokes; Rukia had had enough with giving men the satisfaction of watching her give in to her emotions for one day.

"Is this why you wanted to talk to me? To mock me?" Rukia snapped, unable to believe she had just spoken that way to a captain.

"Nah, I wanted to confirm that you weren't seeing someone else. It would be indecent of me to approach a taken woman."

"Wha-What-are you saying?" His smile creased with mischief and deepened with a perilous malice. He turned and began walking away, waving his hand without turning around. Once he was out of sight she all but collapsed on her knees. She couldn't comprehend how it was possible to feel so violated just by having a conversation with someone. She felt her knees knocking together lightly, her stomach roared up at her. She realized that her talk with her sister kept her from dinner but there was no way she could return to the thirteenth now, not with the third division so close. Maybe she was ridiculous for assuming so much from a simple grin and tone of voice, but her gut was screaming at her two things: beware of the danger that lurks behind and hunger.

**Author's Note- Read in Legend of Korra opening-announcer dude's voice for maximum effect:**

Time to look into the personal life of Takako! Learn all about how she managed to snap her laptop in half and barely managed to save her top ten most important files! Or how it could take weeks before she even hears from the guys fixing it for a mere consolidation on price. Stay tuned as she scrambles around to try to re-write all of her lost drafts while simultaneously banging her head against her wall for thinking USB drives were something only useful to high schoolers. Will she ever learn that MACbooks are a wiser investment than PCs? Will her brain-cells ever recover from continuous head-against-wall banging? You make the call when you see how shit her grammar is!


	5. Holiday Understandings

**Warning**: There may be some **Bleach Character Spoilers** in this Chapter! Read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>One more day. She just had to hold out for one more day and then it would be the autumn holiday. Hisana had been darting around the entire morning, her long-sleeved shihakusho protecting her from the biting wind. Reports were being delivered last minute by every division so she was not the only one on the roads and it caused her traveling time to take longer than she anticipated. By the time her squad reports were dropped off at the first division, she slowed her pace, playing with her piecey hair that was windswept and tangled. A loud flock of birds flew over head and she looked up, admiring the clouds that the flock swirled around. They seemed to be in a frenzy to move south before the winter finally took its hold over the Soul Society. A sudden gust of cold wind forced its way down her throat and she spluttered and began to cough; the poisonous smoke trapped within her lungs acting up in protest against the cold. It took a moment of panicked heaving until the coughing passed. She was hunched over, hands on bent knees, panting lightly.<p>

She would never make it on time to meet up with Rangiku for dinner and drinking. She picked up her pace cautiously, testing her lungs to see if they were up to par for another quick run. Her chest didn't tighten as she picked up her speed so she kept on until she neared the right drinking house and veered inside. There she was recognized and ushered to a room where Rangiku sat alone, eating some seasoned fruit Hisana had never seen.

"Hisana! A lot of running today, hm?" Hisana nodded and gratefully accepted a drink.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No, a few other lieutenants were here for a while before they decided to move on to a different tavern."

"I see." Hisana knew that people liked to avoid her after her sword-pulling incident. Now she was the crazy sixth seat who viciously threatened captains, it didn't look so well for lieutenants to hang around her. She was glad Rangiku didn't invest heavily in malicious gossip, only the light stuff.

"So what held you up?" Rangiku pushed a plate of pickled fish towards Hisana.

"There was a small miscommunication between lieutenant Kurotsuchi and her captain about the report my captain was demanding from them."

"That must have been awkward."

"Yeah, I stood outside a closed door for a good forty minutes like a dunce. Ultimately it delayed my final journey to the first division." Hisana sighed, still blushing from the memory of the squad twelve members whispering about her as they walked by.

"No, I meant because they're…well, you know,"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What?" Hisana persisted, she disliked when people brought up subjects only to dismiss them in front of her.

"There are rumors about their affair-"

"There's a lieutenant having an affair with their captain?" Hisana was shocked. Rangiku flipped her hair over her shoulder for the effect.

"Honestly Hisana, have you been living under a rock? There are probably several, but so far squad eight has been the only one made obvious."

"Lieutenant Ise and Captain Kyoraku?"

"Can you believe it?" Rangiku lowered her voice.

"But he's so much older than her!"

"I can't say I blame her, he can be very persuasive and charming, not to mention he has a wonderful ass. He can hold his liquor almost better than me!"

"Everyone can hold their liquor better than you," Hisana corrected and Rangiku graced her with her infamous pout.

"Hisana!" She whined and Hisana sighed. "I wish you would tell me who you have eyes for."

"I don't have eyes for anyone, you know that."

"You can't tell me you don't like any squad member of yours? You're in a squad made up of tight, perky asses, rugged jawlines, and rippling muscles," Hisana cringed at the vulgarity of Rangiku's tipsy tongue. "And you're telling me you haven't even looked at one of them twice?" Hisana lightly flushed at the thought of Akitada. He was so nice to her and after years of torture in squad five he did bring something refreshing to the table. Rangiku picked up on her expression with a satisfied smile.

"I know! We'll make a game out of it, I will guess him by his appearance through yes or no questions."

"Alright. But if you guess it I want you sworn to secrecy because it's nothing serious and I don't want it circulated-"Rangiku crushed her into a hug.

"Oh, my little darling is experiencing unrequited love, you precious thing you!"

"Rangiku!" Rangiku released Hisana, unfazed.

"Alright, is he tall- no wait every man is taller than you! How about…" Rangiku tapped her chin before holding her index finger outward. "What color is his hair?"

"I thought we were doing yes or no?" Hisana reminded gently.

"Oh right, is his hair red?"

"It's not my lieutenant, if that's what you're implying." Hisana snapped and Rangiku held out her hands.

"I'm just teasing, yeesh," She stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone has to close the doors, I can feel a drift." Hisana and Rangiku were silent, briefly, before they burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh hard from her belly. Hisana could feel the stress of the past week melting off.

They lounged in the drinking house until the patrons came and kicked them out. They were too distracted by conversation to get drunk and so they parted ways, laughing over the prospect of meeting up in only a few more hours after the sun rose to kick start their holiday festivities.

* * *

><p>The trees inside the Seireitei walls were flushed red and yellow; the orange leaves littered the ground, beginning their descent into the crunchy brown leaves that often hid under the early blankets of snow. Red lanterns illuminated the autumn foliage causing the weather to feel warmer than it actually was. Couples snuck kisses behind trees, friends gathered at gates, some people held fireworks that gave off sparks at the end. It was the annual fall holiday that lasted approximately three days as a way to let shinigami rest after a long summer's work.<p>

Hisana and Rukia wore complimentary robes of orange and red. Both kept their hair down with the exception of Rukia who had a small clip on one side of her head. Hisana loved this brief holiday because almost all the captains retreated to their respective homes or on more rare occasions, as Rukia informed her, they all met at Captain Kuchiki's home. Rukia had just finished buying some chestnut-shaped wagashi, as well as some roasted almonds drizzled with sugar. They had found nice, open seating with mats placed under the autumnal trees where they sat and slowly savored their seasonal sweets. They talked about chipper things like books and friends, avoiding all subjects of men, which, working in an environment of predominantly men, was a breath of fresh air. Hisana caught sight of Rangiku and Nanao walking towards them with dazzling warm-colored robes and fur collars. Rukia wrapped up the remaining sweets and handed them to Hisana as they stood to greet their friends. Nanao seemed agitated as though the seconds couldn't pass by fast enough.

"How are you both?" Hisana asked.

"I'm great!" Rangiku smiled. "With my captain back at his house I can drink in peace."

"Captain Shiba never cares about your drinking." Hisana stated observantly.

"True, but he always try to join me and I get enough of his weirdness for one day."

"Fair," Hisana laughed. The mention of the name Shiba put Rukia's mood into something fiercely bitter. She had ranted the day before all about how Kaien had taken Miyako home to meet his family for the holidays. Hisana didn't think it was so healthy for her sister to have such an attachment to her fellow lieutenant who was seeing another woman, but she didn't say that to Rukia lest she invoke her younger sister's wrath. Especially seeming she had to walk Rukia through her professional relationship with Renji the previous night, proving all the rumors false. Nanao seemed to read Rukia's expression and mumbled something rude. Rangiku leaned into Hisana.

"She's just bummed her captain went to Captain Kuchiki's seasonal party without her."

"Am not!" Nanao piped. Rangiku gently took Nanao's arm.

"Come on, let's get you a nice big drink and you can tell me all about what an asshole he is," Rangiku began walking Nanao calmly towards the nearest sake house. Rukia, also seduced by such an offer, followed, but not before looking over her shoulder. Hisana waved them on.

"I'll catch up with you later." She smiled as Rangiku pouted and responded.

"Don't keep me waiting." She whispered. "I only have two ears and one attention span you know, especially when smashed." Both Nanao and Rukia kept pulling her along and Hisana could only giggle.

Alone, she walked the semi-crowded lanes of the Seireitei, people-watching her fellow soul reapers as they enjoyed their holiday. She walked for a good amount of time with no intention of returning to the sake house. She didn't want to drink and walking in would be a sure way of getting herself drunk. Hisana also really didn't want to deal with the topic of men, so she kept her distance. Her orange kimono was tied securely with a brown knot and as the wind blew the leaves furiously against the white walls around her, she pulled her crimson haori from under her arm and put it on. When the sun began to set, the fall colors took up their stage and flashed their colors brightly in the remaining light of day. Her stomach grumbled and she found she wasn't around any food stands. She remembered the remaining sweets and guiltily ate her sister's portions.

She leaned against a wall to shield herself from the wind while she nibbled, and noticed she was the only one around. She heard laughter off in the near distance and she poked her head around the corner to see where it could be coming from. She saw an enormous gate with fierce torches and guards cautiously marching up and down the wall and standing up in the turrets of the tower that was built specifically over the gate. She didn't recognize the crest of the house and curiously walked closer.

"Can we assist you, madam?" One guard snapped quickly, suspicious of her.

"Whose home is this?" She asked, the guard looked at his fellow worker and they both contained their laughter.

"The Kuchiki estate." Her expression in reaction to the guard's words must have been harder than she intended; they guards looked her up and down, saw her festive robes, saw the sweets wrapped in a gift-like manner, and quickly straightened up. "You're here for the celebration!" They stated ushering her through the gates without letting her speak out against their assumption.

"Now wait- I-uh-"They made sure she was in before closing the gates behind her. She looked around dumbly, clutching her bag of candy like a tiny girl. She saw a cluster of captains in their own nice silk robes as well as other people adorned in silk that she didn't recognize. She squinted hard and was slightly relieved when she didn't see Aizen anywhere. She figured he was probably off plotting something evil for his elaborate plan.

"Hisana," She felt the hair on her neck stand straight. She slowly turned her head, eye twitching in panic, as she looked upon the face of her captain who was dressed in an expensive garment. "This is a Captain's only party."

"I-"

"She's here by my request Byakuya," Captain Shiba said placing a kind hand on Hisana's shaky shoulder. Byakuya looked at Hisana's forced smile and Isshin Shiba's stale expression and walked away without a word. Hisana turned and bowed to the tenth captain.

"I'm sorry, there was a misunderstanding with the guards and they thought I was supposed to be here."

"Eh, you're here, might as well enjoy yourself! My lieutenant never shuts up about you and the girls," He said with extra sassy emphasis on 'girls'.

"Aren't you supposed to be at…home?" he looked at her and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You must be Rukia's sister. Kaien did mention you once. Nah, my nephew decided to bring home this girl from his squad and she seems nice but it makes home celebrations stiffer when it's not just the family, you know? I jumped at the invitation to come to this boring party." Isshin was a good-looking, younger man with sharp black hair, just as Rangiku had described him. But he also seemed to have that far-off look in his eyes that Rangiku always complained about because he never got his work done in time. Hisana turned her attention away from him and realized the Captain of the thirteenth and eighth were staring at her. She bowed in embarrassment and respect.

"You must be Hisana," Ukitake smiled. He seemed to be coping with the poison fine. It couldn't be all that bad. Ukitake turned to Captain Kyoraku with the same smile. "Hisana is the sixth seat for squad six."

"It's always nice to meet new, young, and pretty women." He smiled half-heartedly. Hisana looked at him. Her mind reeling with the thought of him with Nanao. She looked around and saw many pretty women who didn't have any notable spiritual pressure but were talking with the captains and other men with ease. They weren't like the prostitutes Hisana had seen in Inuzuri and she realized, upon, closer inspection that they were noblewomen. All were very fair and flirtatious so, knowing Kyoraku's reputation, Hisana wondered what had him in such a dull mood.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see any subordinates here. I didn't think they were allowed!" Ukitake said. Isshin Shiba draped an arm around Hisana's shoulder, making her start and gasp.

"Hisana didn't want to be here. She thought it would be inappropriate to accept my offer to come, but I persuaded her."

"Oh, so you two are-?" Kyoraku began and Hisana held up her hands.

"We're not together-together."

"That's a relief, for a second I was about to make a joke about the Shiba men!" Jushiro laughed. Isshin stared.

"Why would you do that?"

"You two didn't know?" Jushiro asked. Hisana and Isshin looked at one another, baffled.

"Know what?" They asked in unison. Hisana watched Kyoraku rubbed his nose before walking away, whistling. After Ukitake explained, Isshin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh boy," He said. Hisana fought tears of frustration that her sister had kept something so huge from her, something so scandalous that could affect both of their reputations. The frustration caused her panic to return, her chest contracting, forcing her to cough haggardly. She heard a ringing in her ears and saw colorful spots. When it all cleared she was being seated by Captain Ukitake and someone hurried towards her with water and a food. Nobody seemed to think her moment of ill health was anything past dizziness. The look in Ukitake's eyes, however, held an urgent sense of knowing and a need to discuss it with her. She looked away from his understanding gaze, sipping the water as people returned to the party.

"Aizen?" Ukitake whispered with a rasp.

"Aizen." Hisana confirmed. He patted her hand comfortingly, but the look on his face didn't give her the hope she longed to see. He looked at her as though he was watching a flower begin to wilt, knowing that it would ultimately fade.

"I should like to talk with you after the holiday ends. Preferably at Ugendo where we can have privacy."

"Ugendo?"

"I'm sorry, that's just my home. It's close to the thirteenth, you can't miss it."

"Won't we be unable to…discuss?" Hisana said referring to the choking.

"I'm sure writing will suffice for now and there are other things more important at the moment like our health that needs contemplation." She nodded, feeling a swell of determination.

* * *

><p>When the captain's celebration finally ended and the gates were opened to let people leave, Hisana hurried out. Once she was through the gates she dragged her feet. She turned over in her mind the news of her sister's true relationship with Kaien Shiba. It enraged her for the sole reason that Rukia kept it secret.<p>

Rangiku drunkenly waved in the distance as Nanao and Rukia came hurrying towards Hisana. Ukitake said a final farewell, re-extending the invitation to discuss the poison in the following days before her friends caught up with her.

"You ditched us to go party with the captains?" Rangiku drawled.

"I was mistakenly brought in. The guards thought I was-"

"They let you stay?" Nanao asked and Hisana nodded. "That bastard," She mumbled to herself. Captain Kyoraku caught sight of Nanao and came over to their small group.

"Evening, ladies," He smiled, his spirits restored. Nanao turned on him so fast he took a step back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She stabbed a finger in his chest, still unable to remove the smile from his face.

"What do you mean, my lovely Nanao-"

"Don't think sweet talking me will get you out of the fact that I could have come with you to the party."

"I was told no subordinates! Your friend's appearance wasn't expected." Everyone looked at Hisana who shrugged timidly.

"I don't know how you did it but I can say I'm damn jealous. I would've loved to see how captains interact off duty." Rangiku leaned on Hisana's shoulder, crossing her heels. Nanao followed her captain, still yapping at him and they all watched, stifling their laughter until the couple was out of earshot.

"I'll admit I thought it was strange, but they are rather cute." Hisana smiled.

"Sexy, would be the word I'd use. Nanao refused to share details but I've never seen that woman blush so red when I asked for the explicit." Rangiku hummed. Rukia yawned, stretching her arms up above her head before taking Hisana's arm as if nothing was wrong and waving at the Rangiku as they walked home. It was silent, as Rukia seemed tired from her drinks. But once they got to their tiny, shared home outside of their barracks, Hisana broke the silence.

"On the topic of inter-squad relationships, how come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Rukia said thumping up the wooden steps

"That your relationship with your co-lieutenant wasn't professional." Rukia almost tripped and she pulled Hisana quickly into their shared room within the small house they rarely ever used.

"Who told you that?"

"That's not important. I want to know why you kept it from me, did you think I'd tell?"

"No! But, well, I was thinking about telling you but then he decided to start dating Miyako and it got all sticky and-"

"You couldn't be honest with me upfront?"

"…no." Rukia admitted. Still reeling with disbelief, Hisana rubbed her forehead gingerly.

"What are you thinking-sleeping with Kaien? Is this why you ran off and joined the Seireitei in such a hurry before me?"

"No," Rukia was becoming sourer.

"I thought you were really close friends and if anything, maybe you had a crush on him. Rukia…" Hisana whispered shakily. She dropped her head as she stared into her sister's eyes. "When we lived back in Hanging Dog we vowed we wouldn't ever turn to street-walking because we had values we didn't want to get rid of. But now that we're here I feel like you are readily giving yourself up."

"I still have values. It's not like I'm sleeping with every man I look at!"

"Does _she_ know?" Hisana whispered. She held up a hand, deciding she did not want to hear Rukia's response after seeing her little sister's expression. "Forget it. I should go, I'm feeling poorly." Hisana spoke so quietly Rukia could hear her own heart thudding beneath her ribcage. Hisana pulled her haori tight against the cold and stepped out without a single glance in Rukia's direction.

Rukia found herself flushing. Hisana was the type to never bat an eyelash at Rukia's choice of lifestyle, no matter what it may be, going all the way back to when they lived in the south Rukon. There, Rukia would hike up her robes to the tops of her thighs to be able to run around with her four friends, all of whom were boys, and Hisana would just smile, happy that Rukia was able to escape their reality every now and then. But this was different. Her older sister had never been ashamed of her before and she didn't like the feeling.

* * *

><p>The last night of the holiday, Hisana found herself in the squad six lounge sitting by the frosty window with a hot cup of tea in both hands. She looked out at the navy sky where stars twinkled around a pale moon. Fireworks shot off in the distance as partiers tried to make the most out of the last night, for they wouldn't see another holiday until the New Year.<p>

She tried to enjoy herself, but Rangiku sent out drinking invites only. Rukia kept trying to get her to come out to one of the many firework displays but Hisana refused when she learned it was with other members of squad thirteen. She didn't know which ones but she wasn't going to chance it. Hisana sighed and took a sip of her tea, letting the steaming liquid trickle down the back of her throat as the orange glow of lantern light flickered on the walls. As she was looking out the window, the door to the lounge slid back and she turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Hisana! I didn't know you'd be here," Renji exclaimed tiredly, turning to make an exit.

"Please," Hisana gestured for him to have a seat. He gratefully dropped onto a futon. "Wild night, huh?" She asked, looking at him as he stared at his feet.

"Not really. I tried to enjoy the fireworks but I found it difficult with the company I was keeping."

"I'm sorry to hear that." They bated their breath in silence for a while until Hisana mustered up the courage to get real with her lieutenant. "Renji, can I ask you something, on a personal level?" His head slowly lifted and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I suppose,"

"Why did you make a stat transfer for me to enter squad six?" Shadows of the lanterns hid his reaction but she heard the sharp intake of his breath well enough.

"I'm not sure how you know about that but you aren't supposed to. Only the captain and I know about it." Hisana bit her tongue lest she divulge her suspicions of Aizen's planted spy.

"When I first heard it, I didn't believe it. When I finally believed it, I didn't care. That is, until a nasty rumor circulated about…us."

"_That_ rumor. Damned gossipers."

"You've heard of it?"

"Yeah, I've heard it." He said with a snarl. "It's nothing personal, but I can't afford to have rumors about me with you." She assumed he meant because she was his subordinate and that was seen as unprofessional.

"Then you understand why I need to know what prompted the extreme action of a stat transfer to this squad." Hisana was deathly afraid that Rukia had told Renji too much of what transpired between her and Aizen back when she was in the fifth. What unsettled Hisana further was the knowing glint in Renji's brown eyes, but he looked away too soon for her to assure herself it was there. After he hemmed and hawed for a while and seeing Hisana's determination for a straight answer, he sighed.

"Really Hisana," He lowered his voice though there was no one around. "I think you know very well why I did it."

"I believe you are mistaken. I haven't the slightest clue." Hisana said.

"Rukia told me something. Something about your experience in the fifth division that made my blood boil. I'd heard about similar instances before with my own ears when I spent some time in that squad starting out in the soul society. A man who lays a hand on a woman is trash-"Hisana let slip her tea cup that rolled around on the floor. Tears sprung to her eyes and she stood up from her chair accusingly.

"How do you know about that?" She demanded. "Who told you?" She grabbed the front of his robes. "It was Rukia!" She shoved him back and barred her teeth to prevent tears. "Damn it, damn it," She chanted, unable to keep her emotions together. "You haven't told anyone else have you?" He shamefully put his head down and she stared in disbelief. "You're no better than trash, Renji Abarai. You circulated this nasty thing, you…"she was jabbing his chest with her bony finger attempting to poke holes through it as he stood to try to calm her. The pain at her insults towards his character was apparent in his expression.

"It was the captain. He's the only other one."

"Am I supposed to be relieved that Captain _Kuchiki_ knows about my forced sexual history?"

"Do you really think he would tell? And if he did, who exactly would he tell? You know as well as I that he holds honor and integrity high. You know the solitary life he leads. We all do. I gave him this information to get you in the squad, he wouldn't even listen to my request unless I had a solid reason. Once he was told he made the all the proper arrangements. We did it to get you out."

"We?"

"Rukia asked this of me. She was borderline maniacal when she was begging the favor."

"So?"

"Rukia was begging for my help. I couldn't say no. I'd do anything for her if she asked." Realization struck Hisana dumb.

"Oh." A blush covered his face as well as hers. A long silence fell between them. The ticking of a clock from a nearby room made Hisana's skin scrawl. "Why reveal this to me?" She spoke up more gently.

"To make it more even. We both know one another's most buried secrets. Though mine is less, you know," Renji shrugged.

"Why don't you tell her?" Fresh horror crossed his face.

"Are you kidding? She would cream me just for showing weakness." He laughed shortly at the thought and Hisana found herself rather touched by his display of emotion for her sister.

"You're not wrong," He smiled at her. "Renji?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said. You're not trash at all. You're the farthest thing from it. You have been by Rukia's side since our pitiful days in the seventy-eighth and you stuck there. For what it's worth, I'm proud of the man you've become and proud to be able to call you my sister's friend." He flashed a genuine but humble smile.

"You know, we can be friends too. It's not too late."

"I'd like that," They grasped hands firmly, affirming their pact.

"If you tell my secret- I'll kill you," They both said in unison before bursting into uproarious laughter, mostly with relief that their trust was in good hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry this took _so_ long. I meant to upload this back in freaking October! I think I somehow convinced myself that I had uploaded it but when I looked and saw only four chapters I was like f$%%!. Sorry for crap editing, grammar, spelling, etc. The good news is that the next chapter will be up much sooner. I'm really proud of the plot I have written for this story. Like, this might turn out to be the longest story I've ever written for fanfiction; there are so many angst-y feelings inside my soul for this one so we're looking at possibly 20+ chapters...

O.O

...I was shocked too...


	6. Prejudiced Pride

Shinigami duties back in full swing, Hisana stood in Captain Kuchiki's office, standing behind his chair making no sound as she awaited the paperwork he was to send, through her, to the tenth. She held a clipboard with a checklist that she went over and over to make sure everything was in order. If she got the delivery right the first time it would be an early end to her day and there would be plenty of time to make her presence known to the noble house Ugendo.

"The thirteenth offered a joint mission with their lieutenants. Their willing to take any squad member along from the sixth. Would you accept?" He said, scrawling beautiful calligraphy over papers unceasingly. She watched his wrist bend, rise, and then drop repeatedly. Renji came in holding a stack of books he went to put away on the captain's shelves that lined the sides of the room from floor to ceiling.

"I thought I was on probation for a year, captain?" She spoke so softly that her captain paused to register what she had said.

"You can't handle a mission with a relation?"

"It's not that. I haven't been well the past few days." Hisana said truthfully. "Why not send our lieutenant in my stead?" Hisana suggested meanly. Without responding to her, Captain Kuchiki spoke up.

"Abarai, Renji, you will assist Lieutenants Kaien and Rukia of the thirteenth squad in their mission to the north Rukon districts." Renji all but dropped the books he was putting back onto the shelves. He spun around and saw Hisana holding the clipboard over her grinning mouth. Byakuya, oblivious to his sixth seat behind him, gave Renji a blank stare. Renji looked at Hisana having a silent argument with her through his eyes. As Byakuya turned to see why he was staring at Hisana, Renji spoke up.

"Of course, Captain."

"You leave at the end of the week." Renji bowed before signaling Hisana towards the door. She went over and they whispered heatedly back and forth.

"Are you crazy-"

"It's not a big deal-"

"Me with Rukia _and_ Kaien? You might as well just make me a eunuch now-"

"Stop being so dramatic. It's perfect for sizing up your competition-"

"So now he's good enough to be competition-?"

"I don't know and neither do you! That's why it's good to go and see-"

"No-"

"Yes, Renji-"

"I can't do it. Tell the Captain you change your mind and you'll accept-"

"What? No way! I have something more important to do-"

"And what exactly is that-"

"You know full well, _Renji_-"

"I won't do this damned mission-"

"Rukia will be glad to have you-"

"But I won't be glad to be there with _him_-"

"What are you two on about?" Captain Kuchiki sternly set his brush down. His gaze was set on his lieutenant hunched over and in his sixth seat's face. They both straightened up and stood to attention.

"It's nothing Captain! I was just reassuring the lieutenant about the mission. He seems to be very timid about it."

"Timid?" Renji said behind clenched teeth.

"Abarai if you cannot handle the premise of the mission I will appoint it to fourth seat Akitada." Renji quickly bowed.

"No, sir. I will be able to handle it." Captain Kuchiki went silent and returned to his work. Renji glared daggers into Hisana before leaving the office. She unsurely went back behind the captain's desk to wait quietly should he need assistance with the paperwork signing and approvals. She grew bored standing behind the captain's chair so she craned her neck to look out the window to see if anything exciting was going on in the barrack's courtyard.

"How was your holiday?" Her captain asked and she jerked her head back in his direction. She was at a loss for words. The captain never made small talk unless there was a purpose. She remembered trespassing on his estate during the Captain's party and sheepishly wrung her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to interrupt the celebrations."

"If I remember correctly, you were there on invitation from Captain Shiba." She blushed at her mistake and swallowed.

"Right. That was his idea but I was too nervous to not go along. I should have left, I'm sorry." She bowed slowly. He seemed to pay no attention to her apology.

"Tonight, you will be at the kido wall at exactly 1900 hours."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, captain!" She bowed once more before he dismissed her entirely.

* * *

><p>With the holiday passed and her day of work finished, she went to visit Captain Ukitake. His home rested on a sizable lake that gave waterfront vistas from every angle. Being taken inside, she found him reading various long scrolls that were scattered around the room.<p>

"I recommended you to Captain Kuchiki for kido training. I heard it was something you wanted. I hope that's alright." She couldn't tell if he was taking pity on her because she was dying, but she was excited regardless of his motivations.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake. Also, please tell my sister I came here for poetry lessons and nothing more." He smiled kindly.

"If that's what you'd like." He pulled out many papers. "I'd like to first go over all the side effects that you have yet to experience or may have begun to experience." Hisana nodded, their smiles disappearing into thin air.

"It's mostly been the inconsistent coughing fits."

"But they aren't consistent, yet, that's good. We have some wiggle room with you."

"What about you?" Hisana was baffled.

"My own private research has led me to a makeshift serum that delays the effects." Shyly, Hisana fiddled with her fingers.

"C-Could I try some?"

"Oh, you don't need it this early on. Besides, it delays the fits for only so long. When they do hit, it takes me out for days-sometimes weeks, with a vengeance no serum can remedy."

"So what are the symptoms beyond my current ones?" He began pushing several thin sheets of crinkled paper across the table that filled the space between them. She scanned them unsure of what she was really looking at.

"It starts with the anxiety, mostly because you don't know what's happening. This is accompanied by muscle spasms, uncontrollable shaking, profuse sweating…" He went through the first signs he recorded from his own experience, all matching up to Hisana's symptoms back in the squad six punishment cell. "From there you'll have sporadic coughing fits that constrict your lungs, making them contract and spasm in an attempt to get you to breathe, however, this is made difficult by a thick layer of mucus that builds up right beneath the larynx without you realizing it, I'm assuming it's due to of one of the hidden effects of the poison. I'll still haven't worked it out entirely."

"Did you find any pattern in when the random fits were most likely to happen?" Hisana asked as a phantom-like maidservant came and went, leaving behind two fresh cups of tea.

"I'm glad you asked," He said looking down the length of his nose at the disorderly pile of papers. After sifting through them for a while he snatched at a specific one and spoke up, mumbling until he came across the part of a sentence that addressed her question. "…random fits tend to have some order to them. In times of dire stress, fear, anxiety, etc, anything that increases the heartbeat and thus the flow of blood in and out of the lungs, brings about a more predictable fit the further the poison spreads."

"That sounds about right."

"I should hope you aren't under so much stress. You're young, not even reaching your prime!" Ukitake assured fervently. His kind regard for her caused her heart great warmth. The words he spoke and the affection behind them should have been no different than if they fell from the lips of her father, a man she had never remembered. Seeing her troubled expression, he leaned forward, staring at her furrowed brows and taut lower lip. "It could really ease your mind, to bear your burden with someone else. Perhaps your sister-"

"No." Seeing his surprise at her curt reaction she quickly added, "I don't wish to speak to her at this time for reasons you may know."

"Perhaps you would feel comfortable sharing with me? In return, you can help me find a cure. Aizen said there was none but the more we understand the symptoms the closer a cure will be."

"There is a cure." She blinked and he started.

"What? Where is it and how?"

"I don't know anything about it except that Aizen offered it to me."

"Why didn't you accept it?" Ukitake was puzzled, his knobby fingers turning white from the pressure he was putting on the paper in his grip.

"He made me an offer I had to refuse." Hisana abashedly stared as he slowly let the papers drop to the table between them. His skin almost turned as pale as his hair.

"I'll kill him if you won't. Someone needs to defend the honor of such a fine lady." He said, duty-bound.

"Please don't give him the power of knowing you know or the satisfaction of killing you faster. He has this plan-" A coughing fit seized her and she was out of commission for a few solid minutes. In which time, Ukitake had her lay down with a cool cloth on her forehead.

"However terrible this plan is, I'm surprised he has let you live after relaying it to you."

"His lust for me is the only thing keeping me alive. Just thinking about it sometimes makes me wish to take my own life. It's a cruel world when you live only for someone else's intended use."

"Yes, but you have a sister who loves you, friends in many squads that would be devastated, and possibly a man who would be thrown into heartbreak for who knows how many years if you would do that."

"Oh," She blushed. "I'm not that connected to any man."

"Such is a travesty. If a girl like you, with such a caliber of beauty, can't attract a single man, than I have no hope for the soul society." She chuckled.

"What about you? Have you a wife?"

"Me? No, no. The Ukitake Clan is but a lowly noble house. As you may already know, low-class aristocracy isn't exactly swimming in money. I have seven younger siblings to support and I mainly do it on my own. It would be selfish to have a wife. And I've found that I enjoy solitude. Friends are great, but I get most of my energy from being alone."

"If only you could convince the tenth squad lieutenant that the same goes for me." Ukitake threw his head back and chortled.

"Her reputation does proceed her then. Always the matchmaker, never the one to actually put herself out there." Hisana hadn't ever thought of it like that. Mostly because she was blind to any facts about her friend other than that Rangiku was a totally self-sustaining soul who had enough confidence for a group of people to feed off. Feeling less out of sorts, Hisana pushed up from her plush mat, and pulled the cloth from her forehead.

"What's this about looking for a cure, then?" He smiled at her eagerness. They poured over papers of chemistry that might have been another language to Hisana had he not painstakingly taken the time to explain the general idea. He had a chest full of glass vials, each containing a different powder, liquid, or mixture.

"I've been collecting as much as I can from Captain Unohana. She's been very helpful in giving advice for certain starting points. Not to mention she asks no questions."

"Perhaps she knows more than she's leading on?" There was a tincture of hope brimming within Hisana.

"No, she would have found a cure by now if she had reoccurring, similar cases. Alas, I think you and I are the only ones to have survived this long. For me it's been the serum, for you, I would wager, he administered a very small dose, a _very_ small dose. This far in, I was already bedridden. But you still seem healthy as a horse." Ukitake began to teach her the different vials and how they reacted with one another. Somewhere during this she blurted randomly,

"Was it stupid of me? To not give into Aizen's demand. It's just my virginity, most girls from the rukongai could never boast going this long with their own maidenheads. If it means life, for both of us, I mean," She stopped talking after the look in his eyes went hard. He took her hand affectionately, to convey his earnestness.

"Hisana, listen to what you're saying. Not only are you asking me to approve of you sacrificing your body, partially for my sake, but you're treating this as no big deal. I know you're thinking of Rukia. People make mistakes when they're blindly in love, she made hers and continued to do so. You have the power of choice. You can choose to hold yourself at a higher dignity if you realize that your self-worth is more important than any cure that may or may not exist," Hisana opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. "Aizen never physically showed you the cure. We know nothing." An idea struck her.

"What if I forced him to give me proof?" Jushiro tilted his head in confusion. "What if I made him think that the cure was what I wanted?"

"You'd be putting yourself in a very compromising position."

"Not if there was someone there to bail me out if things took a turn for the worse." She hinted to him and it piqued his interest. They fabricated a so-so scheme with a fool-proof bail-out plan until she realized it was past seven. She shot up, nearly flipping the table.

"What is it?"

"Captain Kuchiki! He's going to kill me, or kick me out of the squad. I was supposed to be at our kido wall at exactly 1900 hours." Ukitake held out a calming hand, uncaged a hell butterfly, spoke a message, and off it fluttered.

"There. Now you have me to bail you out."

"Thank you." She bowed deeply and graciously.

"Meet me again in three days. We'll pick up where we left off."

"About the cure?"

"I was taking about poetry."

* * *

><p>Staggering onto the squad six field, panting, and charily rubbing her side that was now cramping, Hisana looked around desperately for any sign of her captain.<p>

"Captain?" She called, gasping for a breath. She was waiting for her lungs to start taking in more air than they were expelling.

"I've been informed that my generous offer to train you in the art of kido was snubbed for poetry lessons?" A disbelieving voice spoke ahead of her. She looked up and walked closer to him. He was angry. Not in expression, but in the set of his jaw. She felt a pit of dread beginning to form but it quickly stopped when she caught sense of something else: He was acting restless. His forefinger would occasionally twitch and a vein in his neck tremored a bit too visibly. She felt she should have been humiliated to have caught such attention to the details of her captain, but with the knowledge that her life was indeed limited and her captain was not as murderous as her last, she felt oddly calm. Apologetic, but calm.

"Yes, Captain. I have a great desire to acquaint myself with all the great poets. Expression of one's emotions through words is invigorating."

"Invigorating." He repeated. He didn't believe her lie for a second. And for that specific second she felt naked, exposed, and readable. Not that she wasn't almost always that way, but this brief second was wrong. It was as if he knew the truth she was hiding. "Sixth seat," He began somewhat awkwardly. If such an adjective befit a man of his reputation. She wouldn't' dare use it to his face. "Any relationships between subordinates and captains is strictly prohibited. If Captain Ukitake-"

"What?"

"I've been informed of your acquaintances' inter-squad relationships. If any of their behaviors rub off I might be forced to-"

"Captain." She snapped very tightly, unsure of where her anger always materialized from when she spoke directly with him. "Let me be very frank as I know you are fond of doing. I have not, nor will I ever engage myself in such an inappropriate manner with _any_ of my superior officers. I apologize if my friends' behaviors offend you, but I go through the legal paperwork daily, as I'm sure you do. There is no official rule against such relationships and I'm sorry you feel it necessary to judge me based off the actions of someone I spend time with." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Captain Ukitake was kind enough to lend me his many works of poetry for study under the rule that they don't leave his home."

"Your insolence is astounding."

"_My_ insolence?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Still not in control of any of your emotions, I see." He noted distastefully. "Tell me, are all peasants so ridiculous?"

"Peasants?" Her anger was boiling beneath her.

"It appears I need no other answer." He turned his back sharply towards her but her prideful nature wasn't going to give up so readily.

"If my origins really bothered you, I wonder why you took the pains to induce either me or the lieutenant into your caste-oriented squad." She said in her soothing, soft voice. Still, it held just enough bite to make him stop in his receding tracks. He opened his posture back to her, a warning brewing behind his pale eyes.

"You dare to accuse me of injustice? Of pride-"

"Unchecked pride." She corrected.

"And what are the foundations for such an extraordinary accusation?"

"There's nothing extraordinary about how you have clearly put more time and energy into every other squad member here with the exception of those who weren't lucky enough to be born under a certain roof." She couldn't believe the words she was speaking, even as they were flying off her tongue in a high-pitched, crackling voice. She doubted she could've sounded anymore childish if she wanted to. "I've patiently asked you many times for the past few months for your guidance in the improvement of my skills. As my captain that is your responsibility yet you've shirked it every time. You avoid me and the others. Our conversations are blunt, monosyllabic, and exist only for you to meet an end to something. Then there is the matter of the extra workload you've disposed onto the lower born in the sixth."

"And you pretend that isn't how I treat everyone? Are you so surprised that I wouldn't take an interest in something as pathetic as yourself- a girl who can't cast a proper kido spell even with a full incantation, let alone draw her zanpakuto without it falling to the ground before it makes it to her hand? Don't try to add to my amusement." The personal insults came too great to her. It was funny how dying made a person feel so entitled to the very best life had to offer- respectful social treatment being high on that list. A most hostile silence befell the air between them, both persons breathing their own toxins back and forth to each other.

In a swift, inopportune moment for him, Renji came upon the scene and thinking nothing was wrong, seeming Hisana's docile nature and the Captains general disinterest with everything, he waltzed right up to her and patted her on the shoulder, chipper and whistling. Seeing Hisana's wrecked expression and how little she seemed to be holding together, his whistling died off.

"I'm sorry Captain, sixth seat, I didn't mean to interrupt any important training."

"It's not training." Hisana snapped. "I was just telling Captain Kuchiki of my request to be transferred to squad ten as soon as possible." She turned and began walking away. Renji looked back and forth between them before hurrying after her, grabbing her by the elbow. She weakly clawed at his large hand. "Let go!"

"Hisana. What is wrong? I've never seen you or the captain in such a…state of bad blood. You know squad ten only has a low seated position available."

"Didn't you know? I'm a talentless swine with the manners of a brigand!" She annunciated more loudly than necessary. She could feel the captains glare on her back and it caused her skin to crawl. If only she could turn off her anger and shut that fat mouth of hers before she said one more stupid thing.

"What the hell?" Renji hissed down at her. "Have you lost your mind? Please tell me your conversation with the captain wasn't like this the whole time."

"It was." Captain Kuchiki interjected blankly as though she hadn't just laid many heavy offenses against him and his name. She fought the irrevocable desire to spin on her heel and stick her tongue out as far as it would go. He was insufferable. Immature. Horribly misinformed about the world and its workings. No wonder he was alone and miserly! Who could dare stand to freely spend their time with a man like him?

With Renji's hand still tightly grasped to her shoulder, and Captain Kuchiki still waiting expectantly, most likely for an apology he wouldn't be likely to accept, Hisana felt like a tiny kid again being reprimanded on the streets for stealing from the "well-respected" townsfolk who earned "honest livings". Immense frustration usually brought tears but she was too tired of being the weak, proper woman whom everyone respected for being meek and obliging to any and every one.

Renji leaned down, squeezing her arm even more tightly. "Apologize to the captain, Hisana," He commanded. And when she refused he pulled on her limb further. "Now." She turned and took one disgusted look at her Captain. Her karma must have been absolutely dreadful to have received the worst two captains in the entire Seireitei.

"I apologize, Captain Kuchiki." She bowed stiffly and curtly before staring at him and his reticent expression, or lack thereof. She realized in that moment, that he was without his Captain's haori. He was fully prepared to deal with the grittiness of training someone in kido for however long a time. If only she'd been punctual. If only she'd been born plain-faced, unable to attract the slightest attention from Captain Aizen. If only she'd stayed place in the 78th. _If only_.

"Perhaps, sixth seat, your recommender can train you in the art. He seems a more suitable teacher for the task." That was it. Those were his only words before he flashed away. Renji let go of her arm and heaved a deep sigh.

"Now you've done it. Whatever the fuck you said, you've pissed the captain off like I've never seen before. If looks could kill, Hisana, you'd be ninety feet under, and then some."

"_Thank you_, lieutenant." She spat. "I expect I will be using my own stat transfer to squad ten. I already have met Captain Shiba and he wouldn't mind."

"First, you have to have Captain Kuchiki's approval. He's the only one who can confirm any stat transfers going out of the sixth division."

"I have no doubt it will be approved." She began to head for her lodgings outside the sixth division barracks.

"Hisana, don't do this. You've worked too hard to demote yourself!" Renji called.

"You're right," She mumbled the incantation, pointing up to the archway above the entrance. Before Renji processed her intentions the wooden structure came crashing down on top of her.

* * *

><p>"For the love of all that's sacred, Hisana, what in the actual fuck were you thinking?" Renji inquired angrily as her heavy eyelids fluttered open. The room she was in danced dizzying reels about her. Light poured in from a direction she couldn't map out and it burned her throbbing irises. She was cold. She smelled a mixture of putrid skin and licorice.<p>

"Shit Renji, back off. She isn't even fully awake yet!" A familiar voice fussed. Hisana brought a hand to her forehead to block some of the light in order to ease the opening of her eyes; she found her forearm was attached to several different tubes, mostly hooked into her hand with needles and tape. When her eyes managed to open, Rukia came into focus and Hisana had to keep herself from groaning aloud. This wasn't what she needed. Upon closer inspection she saw deep concerned etched into her sister's dark circles and forehead.

"Hisana," Rukia began gently, placing a hand on Hisana's other hand. It had a clip attached to her forefinger for the heart monitor at the foot of her bead. "How are you feeling?" The weight of the question hit her literally as she became keenly aware of the bruises bedecking her entire body. She didn't feel any casts, which was miraculous considering…

"What happened?"

"You brought an entire wall down on yourself. Idiot." Renji muttered somewhere in the background but shut up after Rukia whipped around in her seat to glare.

"Give us a few, would you?" Renji grumpily stepped out of the room before Rukia turned back to face Hisana. "He's just concerned. He swears a lot more when he gets nervous." She smiled.

"He's right. I'm a fool." To Hisana's surprise, Rukia reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes with the lightest of touches.

"You've been out for about a week, give or a take a few hours."

"_What?_"

"You've given your squad and a few others quite the scare. It's alright though, Captain Kuchiki took on your paperwork himself so you wouldn't have to worry. Renji's been filling the rest of squad six every day about your progress. He was so concerned he came here with me every day," She laughed silently so he wouldn't hear her from behind the door.

"My captain did what now?" Rukia smiled.

"No paperwork for you, lucky. And look," Rukia gestured to the source of the bright light. A large window with a long windowsill was to the right of her hospital bed. It was stacked neatly with a row of flowers in vases. A loud arrangement of colorful peonies and irises came definitely from Rangiku. Nanao's vase was a muted, smaller arrangement of wildflowers. She noted vases from Rukia, Akitada, Ukitake, even a vase signed by eighth seat Kameyo and few other squad six members. But one vase stood ominously above the rest. The ceramic was glazed and a dozen red roses sat perfectly in a circular pre-bloom. She reached for the card and saw only a single character. Ai.

_Aizen._

To further disprove her mental health was stable, she grabbed the vase and threw it on the ground, ripping a needle from her vein in the process. Blood squirt a foot in the air, drizzling her in-patient gown like a pastry. The ceramic tantrum barely missed Rukia who was now pressed back against the wall, chest heaving in delayed shock. Questions brewed beneath Rukia's thick, dark lashes.

It struck Hisana, in the odd moment, how beautiful her younger sister really was. Her petite figure was a subtle kind of curvy. A smooth line of cleavage poked out between the overlapped collars of her shihakusho. Her large eyes were the symmetrical gemstones to a face of precision-carved ivory. It made Hisana unspeakably angry. Though it was probably more pent up anger from a climax of different things more than her sister's actual appearance.

Hisana couldn't explain anything about what was going on to her sister seeming as the ejection of a needle automatically sent out for nurses who came running into the room thinking something was seriously wrong. Seeing the dislodged needle, they staunched the bleeding and re-stuck her, sending Rukia out, and injecting a sedative into the intravenous unit still inside her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Can you tell I have experience in the medical field? Unfortunately I've been on both ends of hospital care. Several times on the patient end. Daily on the care-giving end. Boo for poking veins with needles but Yay, because it pays my salary.

I promised a quicker update seeming I forgot to upload the last chapter on schedule, so voilà! Sorry for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors. Love you all :)


	7. Sleepless in the Seireitei

**Warning: **Some very explicit content is mentioned. One word is omitted, in an awkward manner, just in case it's too mature for the M rating, though for some it will be obvious as to what the word is. Mature readers only, please.

* * *

><p><em>Jushiro Ukitake was on his way to the squad five barracks to borrow a specific book from Captain Aizen's library. He had been keen on reading it for a while now and so he decided to take a jovial stroll under the greenery of the umbrella trees that lined the road going from the thirteenth to the fifth. <em>

_He planned to stop by Captain Aizen's office to announce that he would be taking the book that Aizen had recommended months before. He thought it would only be polite after all. He didn't just want to take the book and run. _

_Jushiro rapped once upon the doorframe. Receiving no response after three attempts, he slid the door back. Finding the room empty, he took a step back to leave but his foot stepped on a bunch of papers that appeared to have been thrown from the other end of the room. By the hurried scrawl of the lettering, he could tell the pages were written hurriedly and angrily._

_It was a brief history of Captain Aizen's ninth seat. Ukitake wracked his brain to remember who that could be when he realized it was his own lieutenant's sister. Thinking it only a routine checkup on one of Aizen's squad members, he returned it to the pile before walking towards the library._

_Yet as he approached, he heard fast, deep mumbling inside the library itself. Aizen was inside talking angrily with someone._

"_You should be more careful, Captain. Your attachment to the ninth seat could cause ya some serious problems." Ukitake noted Ichimaru's dialect speculatively. _

"_It's no attachment. She's merely a pawn to get to her sister, Rukia. We need her soul."_

"_Yes, but I bet ya didn't intend to be so attracted to her once ya found out she had that pretty face." Ukitake found it hard to distinguish if that was an accusation or an observation. Aizen withdrew a gust of air from his mouth and Jushiro could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke._

"_I suppose you might be right. But what harm does it do? It's no different than your own attachment. Although mine is healthy." Gin laughed, but not at Aizen's jive. Aizen bitterly went to the reading table to flip through his private collection of books that he kept under lock and key. He found it hard to read a single word, though, with only one person preoccupying his thoughts. _

_He hadn't intended to be attracted to her fully or so forcefully, it complicated his plans entirely. The more he looked at Hisana, the more he desired her. He always liked the dominant girls; ones with pent up aggression and anger; it always made for a thrilling night. Somehow Hisana's shy disposition, her delicate voice, and frail body, brought out some new aggression in him that made him go mad with lust._

_He was able to finally get her alone in the library on the very table he found himself occupied at in the current moment, only weeks prior, while the rest of the squad was out partying for the evening. The taste of her sweet, adorable, and tiny c_t drove him wild. She was so wet as though she hadn't ever been touched before and he had drank so much of her yet he still found his thirst for her insatiable. He was so ready to take her then and there, whether she was willing or not, but they had been interrupted by an unforeseen visit by another squad officer and Hisana had fled. He came back the next few days and she was nowhere to be found._

_Two weeks after their time together, he was given the transfer notice saying she had been promoted in the sixth squad._

_Desperate to win her affection over time, he began telling her things that not even his closest henchmen knew. The more he told her the more he hated her, the more he wanted to fuck her, and for a reason he couldn't understand, the more he wanted her to return his desires. _

_Gin had interrupted his thoughts by coming over to Aizen's seat at the table and slipping a freshly mixed concoction of poison beside him._

"_For you," Gin smiled devilishly. Aizen only stared. Gin added with a whisper, "It appears we have had an eavesdropper." Aizen nodded and Gin slid the door back, pulling Ukitake forcefully into the room, restraining him._

"_What is the meaning of this- All of this?"_

"_Oh, dear, Jushiro. I rather admired you. It's such a pity." Aizen said with no sincerity at all. He had Gin place his zanpakuto at Ukitake's throat, before placing a restraint around their captive's mouth. Wide green eyes uneasily gaped as Aizen brought the poison to Ukitake's mouth and poured. The choking, sputtering, and gurgling sound was unpleasant to the ears but Aizen grinned in satisfaction. As the spell wore off, Ukitake managed to expel some of the fluid from his throat but half had already been forced down._

"_What did you do?" He rasped weakly, staggering for support from something -anything._

"_I gave you a more potent version of my special poison. Everything will move quickly from here. I do hope you have no regrets."_

"…_Aizen…" Ukitake, on his hands and knees, blindly reached out to the three Aizen's that now moved blurrily in his line of sight, before collapsing._

* * *

><p>Hisana stared out her hospital room window, absolutely bored. She hadn't had a single visitor that day, even when unconscious, according to the nurses' reports. She spent the majority of her day switching off between reading and napping. So, as Renji stepped into the room cautiously, she sat up straighter, grateful for social interaction.<p>

"You're back from the mission?"

"Yeah, it barely lasted four hours. A hollow tried to attack Rukia so Lieutenant Shiba took it down. I still don't know why my presence was necessary on such a routine mission."

"I'm sure they extended the invitation in hopes I would accept it. Probably to force me into talking with them."

"I guess that would be why the captain offered it to you first despite your probation." At the mention of Captain Kuchiki she pressed her lips tightly together. He took notice of her stiffness and looked out the window. "I don't know what you and the captain disagreed about. But was it really worth attempting to take your own life?"

"That's not why I did it." Hisana sputtered, looking at the trashcan that held a broken vase and wilted, dry roses.

"Oh," Renji responded, realizing what she was insinuating.

"It's been getting worse- his approaches. Until recently, I've been afraid to walk outside of the squad six barracks in fear of running into him, or rather, him running into me."

"Until recently?"

"It's a long story that I can't explain." She said thinking of Ukitake. He had sent a get well card with a subtle hint at him beginning the work on a cure. "But speaking of Captain Kuchiki, have any steps been taken into transferring me?"

"No. The captain hasn't touched your request."

"Probably to spite me." She muttered to herself.

"You don't really seem to get along with any captains, do you?" Renji smiled sardonically. "Anyway, I swung by to see how you were doing. Everyone back at the sixth is worried about you. Some say it's because you've been over-working yourself that you snapped. Many have volunteered to split up your paperwork between them. Captain Kuchiki included." Hisana's eyes went round and her head snapped towards Lieutenant Abarai.

"I don't believe he could possibly be concerned about anything other than himself." She huffed, still unable to admit she could be wrong.

"We've already discussed it, the Captain and I. You're too valuable an asset to our squad to readily give you up and for a demotion, no less. Heck, without you this past week, the channels of paperwork have been piling and getting messed up and sent to the wrong places."

"That's not true. I'm not valuable at all to squad six. By birth I already tarnish the standards the squad holds."

"Believe me, I know how that feels. But you're wrong. You have most of the squad looking up to you. Our squad looks to you as the perfect example of how the whole squad should be. You work hard, train hard, and you're kind to anyone who comes to you for help no matter how trivial the subject. You, on the other hand don't see it that way because you're too hard on yourself."

"You know what they say. Everyone's their own worst critic." She shrugged as a nurse came silently in, to unhook the IV from her arm and give her a tray of food.

"What I'm saying, Hisana, is that you have more pressure on your shoulders than even I possibly realize, yet you don't let it affect how you treat other people. You're respected at the sixth whether you like it or not." The nurse smiled at his words before turning to Hisana.

"Your vitals are all normal and all that's left is the bruising. Captain Unohana said you could be free to go this afternoon."

"Perfect! I'll come back to walk you to the division." Renji smiled before leaving the room so the nurse could help Hisana change, just to make sure everything was working well.

Rangiku came bursting through the door as Hisana barely got her top on. The nurse left silently.

"Hisana, you're awake! I tried to come sooner but my third seat wouldn't let me out of helping him with the paperwork." Rangiku hugged her and it was gratefully returned. They stood embracing for a few seconds. Hisana realized Rangiku was trying not to get emotional. "You scared me, Hisana. My captain told me what happened and I couldn't even bring myself to go drinking this entire week."

"I'm sorry to worry you."

"What were you thinking?"

"To be honest, I don't remember. I think it was a mix of things, but mostly the heat of the moment after a fight with my captain."

"A fight? With Captain Kuchiki?" Hisana sat down beside Rangiku on the bed, telling her what he said to her, omitting the choice words she gave to him from the tale. Rangiku was almost speechless by the end.

"That bastard."

"Hope ya weren't talking 'bout me!" Both women looked up and saw Captain Ichimaru. He waggled his fingers in a greeting as he stepped into the room. Suddenly, Hisana wish for visitors seemed like the worst thing she could've done. His tall slim frame took up much of the doorway as he slid the door closed.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Hisana was confused. All she knew of him was that he was associated closely with Aizen.

"Gin?" Rangiku gasped and Hisana looked between them.

"Such surprise. I appreciate the enthusiasm."

"What do you want?" Rangiku barked.

"Yikes," Gin frowned. "I just came here to see if Hisana was feeling well."

"I'm fine." Hisana said a bit too stiffly. Rangiku put a protective arm around Hisana.

"She's fine." Rangiku repeated, though Hisana thought it was unnecessary.

"Rangiku…" Gin began. Then, something astonishing happened. The happy façade that Ichimaru always kept, melted before her eyes. Rangiku stood to confront him and, Hisana, unaware of what was happening, nervously reached out a hand to try to pull Rangiku away. She didn't want her friend getting too close to any potentially dangerous people.

"What is your real motive here, Gin? You either want something from me or Hisana and I won't let you have it!" He got so close to Rangiku that Hisana had her finger over the call button, ready to press it. But as Ichimaru grabbed lieutenant Matsumoto's face and brought his lips to her, Hisana almost dropped it on the floor. The moment felt unreal and when it sunk in, Hisana felt like she was intruding into something much more intimate.

Rangiku, bright red, shoved him away and slammed her fist into his jaw. He rubbed it as some blood pooled at the surface of his skin. He tried to smirk but it caused too much pain to move his mouth.

"You arrogant asshole! Don't ever touch me like that again without permission!" In his eyes, there was a flash of pain that ran much deeper than a punch to the face. It would've melted Hisana's heart, if he hadn't added:

"Captain Aizen wishes you a speedy recovery!" And like that, his smile was back and he was sauntering out the door.

Once gone, there was a long silence that followed between Rangiku and Hisana. Rangiku was frozen in place. Her fist still balled at her side, his blood still smeared on her knuckles.

"Rangiku?" Hisana shuffled, barefoot to her friend's side, carefully laying a bruised hand on Rangiku's shoulder. Matsumoto's expression was unreadable. "What just happened?"

"It was a cruel joke, that's all. I suppose you should know that we were children together. We grew up in the rukongai, although bad, I don't think it was nearly as bad a place as you came from," She said, gracing Hisana with a quick glance. Seeming her eye level was just above Rangiku's shoulders, Hisana would have had to stand on her tiptoes to hug Rangiku but her friend moved to the door too quickly. "I should go."

"You should come to the squad six barracks tonight for a drink!" Hisana offered quickly, earning a small smile from Matsumoto before she left.

* * *

><p>Grudgingly walking beside Renji, her nameless zanpakuto tied at her hip, Hisana dreaded her return. The other squad members probably would now look at her as the crazy girl who not only tried to kill Captain Aizen, but the crazy girl who tried to kill herself. He pushed the rebuilt gate open and let her step inside. She looked around at her division in defeat. At least Aizen was out there while she was in here.<p>

Hisana wasn't really sure what happened next. One second Renji was escorting her inside and the next she was being swarmed by her fellow squad members, being fussed over and asked multiple questions and given well wishes. Surprised that so many people cared about her despite the wall she put up with them all, she found herself emotional and she did her best to stay composed in their presence.

Suddenly the talking died down and she spotted Captain Kuchiki standing overhead on the overhang that protruded from the captain's office, staring down at the crowd of his clustered squad members. She instinctively frowned and turned away from him. She was glad to have Renji and a few others keep the rest of the squad members at bay so that she could make her way to her room in the barracks. There, she changed into a nice, warm robe for resting and sat atop her bedding. She combed her hair and hummed absentmindedly, mulling over what had happened in her hospital room between the captain of the third and the lieutenant of the tenth.

Hisana sighed, lowering the comb to her lap. She doubted that Rangiku would come by that night and she didn't blame her. It was an open invitation after all.

Late that night, despite the many invitations from the sixth squad members to join in the revelry and partying in her honor, she sat wide awake in her room. Sleep wasn't even a possibility and she found herself restlessly pacing a ditch in her floor. She heard the floorboards creak out in the hallway and seeming the partiers had long since passed out roughly two hours before, she decided to have a look. She slid back her door quietly, hoping that it could be Rangiku. She jumped ungraciously at the sight of her captain. She placed a hand over her heart and let out a shaky breath.

"C-Captain," She bowed in acknowledgment. He nodded once, as quickly as she had fumbled for words. "I-" A figure came sniveling and lunging towards her, it wasn't until her strong arms were tightly wrapped around her neck, that Hisana realized it was Rukia. Her sister was sobbing heavily onto her shoulder, all but collapsing against her. "Rukia?" Hisana's heart broke. She hadn't ever seen her sister this upset or so readily displaying her emotions.

"He _married_ her! He lied to me and ran off with her because he was too cowardly to tell me in advance!" Hisana winced as Rukia shouted. She looked shyly at Captain Kuchiki who stared at the debacle disinterestedly.

"Excuse us," Hisana offered weakly to the captain before dragging Rukia back into the privacy of Hisana's room. She let Rukia down on her bedding and rubbed her doubled over back sympathetically as Rukia explained.

"They had had a ceremony at his family's house. What's worse is that I found out from the fourth seats! I've never felt like such an idiot!" Recalling the memory, Rukia buried her face in her hand.

"They must really love each other, Rukia."

"No! I can't accept that; he's a liar and he's a man. They don't ever stay faithful, Hisana! Men always get bored no matter how in love with you they think they are! I envy how easily you don't love any man- they ruin _everything_." Rukia gasped for air between angry sobs. Hisana thought it ironic that her sister didn't claim to know any man that could stay faithful long, when she had a best friend that had been in love with her for easily over fifty years without demanding anything from her. How _blind_ love made people sometimes.

"Rukia," Hisana began as gently as possible. "People fall in love. It happens. From what I hear, most people can't help it. I promise you that you will find a better man, alright?" Her voice was sweet but firm. "One that doesn't make you this upset all the time." She added with a nearly inaudible mumble.

"What do you know? Taken men are the most irresistible to women. It's a never-ending battle, once you have a man, to keep him."

"But she didn't know about you two and she still doesn't. It should stay that way for her sake and he can tell her when the time is right. For now I think it best if you gave them your distance." Rukia shoved a crumpled paper under Hisana's nose and she cautiously picked it up, unfolding it delicately to avoid ripping. "What is this?"

"He wrote it to me."

"It's a very beautifully written letter," Hisana noted, her eyes moving up and down.

"Do you believe he was genuine?"

"It seems very sincere to me." Rukia snatched it back before dropping it onto the flame within Hisana's lantern. Just as she dropped it, Hisana's door slid open, and both women stared at the door in alarm. Her captain stood there, holding the ring of keys he kept.

"It is unfortunate but you must return to your barracks. It is against regulations for other squad members to be inside another squads' barracks after midnight." Hisana went slack-jawed at the impertinence of her captain. She was about to stand up and hold her ground against him, but Rukia nodded and hurried out. Hisana turned to him.

"Were you listening to that entire conversation?"

"Not intentionally. Your sister was loud." She sized him up before sighing.

"Captain?" He stared directly into her eyes, startling her. She hadn't expected _that_. "I have a few things I should be thanking you for, I think, instead of blaming you for." She rolled her shoulders back in preparation for the humility she really didn't want to give. "First, for the paperwork. I would have been lagging behind right now. Then, for the time you took to attempt to train me. And for letting me into the squad. I've been told you know my reasons for transferring here and I'd be lying if I said I'd feel safe anywhere else at this point, especially after seeing how well you held you ground against Captain…well…captain Aizen." She stuttered hurriedly and embarrassed. It was silent as she stared at her feet.

"Am I to understand your wish to no longer be transferred to squad ten?"

"That is correct." Her face burned. "I wish to stay in the six squad. It's my only real home and I love everyone here, I couldn't do that to them. They were so awfully concerned when I returned that I…" She stopped herself. What was she thinking? She hoped this would all be a dream when she woke because she was confessing some pretty heavy things to a man she chewed out only a week earlier.

"I was concerned," He stated bluntly and she blushed deeper. Feeling the need to explain, he went on, "I did not want to think that I may have added to the cause of your attempt on your own life."

"Oh, no, captain," She shook her head. "There's been something affecting me for a long time now. I would be lying to myself if I optimistically said it wouldn't get worse. I can't say more than that." She whispered. She turned to go back into her room but a hand tightened around her wrist. She turned slightly around to face him.

"This is about Captain Aizen. I don't know what is going on but I know your troubles lie in relation to that man."

"What makes you say that?" Hisana could've screamed for joy but due to her inability to speak on the subject without choking herself, she prayed he'd piece it together. But as that realization dawned on her, the desire to scream for joy vanished. Aizen must have wiped his memory of the moment in the squad six holding cell when she had finger-spelled his plan to her captain.

"When you were in the holding cell after your mission and I saw him in there with you, talking to you. That was when I knew that this was more than petty harassment." He waited expectantly for her to elaborate exactly what was going on. The sharp pain of realizing that Aizen had wiped Captain Kuchiki's memory hit her harder than she expected it to. She forced a smile and shakily pushed his hand away.

"Goodnight, Captain." She slid the door closed and leaned back against the frame. All this time she thought her captain was working on some way to stop Aizen's planning, but really he just had no memory of the plans she told him about. It was back to square one for her.

She kept her eyes fixed on the flickering lantern that was fighting to continue its burning. Rukia's letter from Kaien had almost smothered the flame, but it fought on weakly. She could tell her captain was still standing by her door by the faint spiritual pressure she felt. He had allowed some of the pressure to slip out. She couldn't tell if it was on purpose or if he was distracted by his musings.

Hisana went to her window, listening to the sound of crackling flame. She looked down at the courtyard below as Captain Kuchiki's spirit pressure suddenly evaporated. This courtyard was different from the training field that resided in the sixth. It was solely for those in the lodgings to use for leisure and aesthetics. During the day, many squad members would meet there to laugh with each other or soak up the sun's light. Now, it was cast in a gray light that absorbed all color. The light of the stars was cold and the moon hid behind a symphony of nimbus clouds. A small pond lay right below her window with a smaller species of koi that flipped to and fro glacially. The subtle sounds of splashing water wafted up to her window.

Hisana looked down at the haunting square, pulling herself back before she could comprehend the feeling of falling; she could almost tempt herself with the experience of letting the air cradle her before passing her into the shallow arms of the pond that awaited below. In her retreat from the window, a piece of what she thought was roof-tile clamored into her room with a bit of a ruckus. It fell from the eaves above and she saw, with a closer scrutiny, that it was a piece of the vase she had destroyed in her hospital room.

She lunged at the window, leaning out and trying to see who hurled the shard of pottery through her window.

"Where are you?" She called weakly. In a startling flash, Aizen swung down from the roof with acrobatic grace and landed a firm plant on her window's ledge with a practiced quiet. Hisana fell back to the floor in surprise.

"I'm offended, I specifically picked those flowers out for you. But I found it demolished and squeezed inside the garbage."

"Aizen?" Hisana's eye twitched. It was Captain Aizen but he looked different. His hair had been slicked back with aromatic oils that assuaged Hisana's nose. His glasses were missing, as was his Captain's haori. A wilted, dry rose rested between his fingers.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Sosuke." He lowered himself to a crouch, looking at her splayed body in appreciation. "Mm, it was only over a year ago that we were both in similar physical…positions."

"What do you want?" She whispered, bleary-eyed and heavy-limbed.

"I'm here to see if you're ready to reconsider my offer…"

_Sosuke, with Hisana firmly in his grasp, mumbled lowly:_

"_You shouldn't go walking around at night." His teasing caused her to stiffen her lower lip. _

"_It's better than being physically made uncomfortable." Hisana said wiggling her wrist in an attempt to get him to let go of her. _

"_How unfair, you seemed to quite enjoy it when I went down on you-"_

"_You used kido to restrain me. You forced yourself on me." She barred her teeth._

"_That didn't stop your moans from being any louder." She turned red as those images rushed back to her. "All I'm here for is to see if you'd be interested in the antidote for the smoke you inhaled the other month."_

"_What's the point to poisoning me if you're here to give the antidote?"_

"_How amusing, you really think I'd just hand it over?"_

_Hisana's eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched. "What do you want?" He gave a devious smirk and she shook her head. "Never."_

"_It's only your virginity. You'll have to lose it sometime. It might as well save your life."_

"When my captain alerts the others about your plans, you'll be finished!" She bated, trying to confirm her suspicions. Aizen laughed.

"Captain Kuchiki? You didn't think I was that stupid, did you? I erased his memory of whatever conspired between you two when I left the cell. I stayed outside the door while you attempted to relay my plan to him. All he can remember is releasing you, except I suppose he thinks it's due to good behavior. If you try running back to him to refresh that memory, well, my helpers will inform me and the cycle will begin anew."

_So he _is _watching me, _Hisana brooded_._ She pulled her hand free from his oncoming grasp. "I can give you the antidote, all you have to do is willingly surrender that virginity of yours to me." Aizen's calm sickened her.

"Why can't you leave me be? You could have any girl you wanted anywhere in the entire soul society. They all think you're a league of your own anyway," When Hisana let up her guard for a split second, he snatched her and held her fast to his hard body. One of his large hands tightened around her neck so she wouldn't struggle and cause any loud scenes.

"Have you seen the way Captain Ichimaru looks at your sister," Aizen whispered in her ear, kissing her lobe briefly, leaving behind wetness, and ignoring her comment. Hisana gasped, alarmed that she could have forgotten one of Aizen's more serious threats. She had seen Ichimaru's smiles set directly on her sister but she had been too distracted with herself to read into it. Perhaps Gin was aware of Hisana's knowledge and posed the scene with Rangiku in her hospital room to detract the attention being drawn to himself.

"I've seen it," She was now terrified for Rukia.

"Do you want to know about all the things he wants to do to that little body of hers?" She shook her head desperately. "Then I suggest you think about my offer a bit more seriously, Hisana." He released her and she gave a pointless shove to his unmoving stature.

"If I refuse-"

"Not only will Captain Ichimaru simulate to your sister what I should like to do to you, but I might even join in, seeming she does rather resemble you."

"You wouldn't-" Hisana shrank back as Aizen leaned into her.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" His eyes shifted to her bedding and she gulped, her throat suddenly too dry to swallow, her tongue a useless lump of flesh that was too dumb-struck to move. Seeing her immobile state, Aizen slipped his hand inside the lower fold of her robe, wandering around with a single destination in mind. His caresses brought about an unwelcomed heat in her lower abdomen. Seeming her mouth had failed her, her arms attempted a struggle. He quickly subdued this by pushing her body against the wall's frame. This shook her up enough that she sprung into panic mode. With a great deal of noise, she managed to wrestle him towards the window. He chuckled at her pitiful attempts of moving him and smiled down at the thin black brows that slanted over her large, indigo eyes. Her soft lips were pursed and tight.

"This has been the most fun you've offered me in a while, but we will meet again soon." The door to her bedroom slid open timidly and she spun around seeing Akitada nervously standing in her doorway. The dark brown hair that spread around his face was disheveled and his eyes were filled with sleep.

"Sixth seat? Is everything alright?" Hisana cast a glance over her shoulder and saw an empty window.

"Y-yes," Hisana whispered bashfully.

"I heard a great deal of noise coming from your room. I was just wondering if you were okay." There was an unsure silence between them. He was tall and muscular but he didn't have the same imposing aura around him that their captain possessed. The gleam in his eyes was much softer and there wasn't a truly hard bone in his body. "I did knock a couple times but you didn't respond and the door was unlocked. I apologize if I over-stepped my boundaries," He took a step back and she smiled sweetly at him.

"No, it's alright. I'm alright. My window," She racked her mind for a convincing lie. "It won't close. That's probably what you heard. I couldn't sleep because it was so cold."

"Allow me?" She nodded, stepping aside as Akitada grabbed the window, bracing himself for a stubborn piece of wood, and slid it closed with so much ease that he almost lost his balance. "Well, there you go. Right as rain." He smiled. She put on a grateful expression.

"You're so strong. How could I have done that without you?"

"Don't mention it." He smiled tiredly, still slightly hung-over from the party earlier on in the night. "If you don't mind, though, I should like to get back to sleep."

"Of course," Hisana bowed quickly, closing the door behind the fourth seat. With any luck, the remnants of his hangover would obliterate the memory of her poor lie. She proceeded to lock her window before plopping onto her bedding, cuddling her zanpakuto beneath the quilts. She was in for a quick sleep, for only a couple hours remained of her disturbing night before the sun rose and the ringing of a morning bell in the distance roused her from her defensive position.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry if this chapter offended. Sorry if the grammar, spelling, and crappy writing offended. This chapter gave me a lot of grief. I don't know how many times a girl has to re-write something before it becomes merely acceptable to the eye. If I don't update again before the holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza! Love and peace- NT out!


End file.
